The Chroncles of Narnia: A Witch's Tale
by Laufeyson'sWife
Summary: This story is an inserted character in The Chronicles of Narnia movies. Makeeda is a Dalish Elf who has come of age to be an apprentice hunter. She is soon taken from her clan, and a long journey awaits her as she travels through Narnia.
1. Ma Serannas

**Hey guys! Welcome to the new and improved Narnia: A Witch's Tale.**

**I am currently going through and editing the chapters. I am spell checking, editing plot, and adding detail. I absolutely LOVED writing for this story and I'd really like to get it looking sharp. So I hope it's worth it. (:**

**This story is not only a crossover of Dragon Age and Narnia, but it also has some Inheritance Cycle in it. Lots of fun stuff. (:**

**Thank you for taking the time to check it out, I hope you enjoy it too. Please feel free to rate, review and even PM me if you have anything you'd like to say.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Makeeda and Lanaya laughed as they practiced the paintings on each other's faces in the light of their tent. Lanaya dipped her brush in the black paint, making more designs on Makeeda's skin. Makeeda sat fidgetting with her dress as she did her best to stay still.

"What do you think it will mean?"  
"I don't know, lethallan." Lanaya replied. "But it will be good."

Makeeda smiled.

"I'm nervous." she told her. "I hope our ancestors are proud of me…"  
"They are." Lanaya said, her voice confident. "You are our most-trusted hunter's apprentice. They are pleased with you."

Makeed smiled again, the folds of the tent opening to grab their attention.

"Makeeda?" Merrill said. "We need to prepare you for the ceremony now."

Makeeda and Lanaya both stood, leaving the tent with the other elf. Makeeda saw their Keeper waiting outside her own tent, a small smile on her face.. Merrill and Makeeda went to the tent in silence. Makeeda felt a slight comfort in her leader's presence, though the candles that were set up around them only made her more nervous. A bowl of water sat next to a small cushion on the floor.

"Please, sit, my child." Marethari said. Makeeda obeyed and sat. The old woman sat with her, washing Makeeda's face in silence. "I am very proud of you, my dear."  
"Ma serannas, Keeper." Makeeda replied.  
"Your bow trusts you, your arrows flying true to both protect us and provide us with nourishment every night." Marethari put the wash rag back in the bowl and gently dried Makeeda's face. "You are a strong member of this clan, although you do not fight alongside our warriors. You possess a great and steady mind, and this brings peace to our clan. You are a true Dalish, for that reason."

Makeeda smiled.

"Are you ready?"  
"Yes, Keeper, I am." Makeeda said, nodding.

Marethari escorted her to the center of the camp where the clan had gathered eagerly to witness the ceremony for the young elf.

"My brothers and sisters." she said, greeting them. "I bring forth a girl who has given us most precious things to cherish during our times of great darkness. She has proven herself as a hunter, a worthy apprentice, to be called a Dalish in her ancestor's eyes. And so, it will be done."

Makeeda took a deep breath as Marethari turned to her.

"And now, Makeeda, I will read you in front of your Dalish brothers and sisters, so that we may paint your markings."

Makeeda allowed her to put her hands on Makeeda's shoulders. Marethari closed her eyes and silence fell over the clan of elves. For a moment, Marethari's seemed disturbed by what she saw, but she soon changed her expression to one of peace. She opened her eyes after a few moments, looking into Makeeda's.

"I have just seen your path… It is a… magnificent journey." Makeeda was unsure of what to think but she nodded in acceptance of her fortune. Marethari lead Makeeda to her hunting partner, handing her over with a smile. "Your face will be painted now. You will have the design of deliverance. Your painting will mean a great deal in your journey ahead."

Marethari gave the elf a nod, allowing him to take her to the tent that was prepared for the painting. She sat down quietly as he got the paint ready. The silence was unbearable to Makeeda and even though she knew it was for meditation purposes, she couldn't help but to be bothered by it. Tamlen sat in front of her with a slight smile, dipping the brush into the bowl of paint.

"Andaran atish'an, my sister." he said, and he began his painting. The painting took some time, but Makeeda didn't mind. The meaning would be worth sitting in the silence. "It is done, lethallan."

Makeeda felt the wet paint on her face and her heart raced with excitement. Her life as an adult was beginning on this night. This is who she was, it was going to be seen by all of the clan and anyone else that she ever encountered in life. She was no longer a child, her birth date passing by again today. She was now a decade old, making her ready to become a working Dalish, instead of one who learned from those around her. Tamlen watched for a moment as she stood, a smile on his face. He nodded at her, opening the tent to let her out. She stepped out with a smile of her own, watching the elves turn their attention toward her to take in the sight of her newly painted face.

"My child, step forth." Marethari said and Makeeda returned to her. "Merrill will now perform the enchantment to make your paintings permanent. You will always be one of us. Let that now be shown."

Merrill, now stepping forward, put her hand on Makeeda's face, casting her spell to cause the paintings to stay. Makeeda felt a brief warmth on her face before Merrill's hand left her skin. Marethari put her hand on Makeeda's shoulder with a proud smile.

"Andaran atish'an, lethallan." she said, the clan saying it in unison with her.

Makeeda smiled as the clan cheered in acceptance for their new adult compatriot.

"Ma serannas, Keeper." Makeeda said in return.  
"Everyone eat, sing and dance in celebration for our new sister."

The feast began after the Keeper's words, the elves celbrating for Makeeda and allowing her to embrace the happiness of becoming an adult amongst the Dalish..

* * *

"I'm worried."

Lanaya looked over at Makeeda.

"About what?" she asked.  
"My reading… What journey? Why did she look so worried, why-"  
"Makeeda… Stop. If you were in any danger she'd protect you. Remember my reading?"  
"Yes… You'll lead many battles, your painting is the design of fury and might."  
"I'm still here."  
"You are not worried?"  
"No. I just want my people safe and my ancestors proud." Lanaya said simply.

Makeeda let her worry leave her, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I wonder where I am going." she said.  
"Could be anywhere…"  
"And the risk of it?" she asked. "The White Witch would have me, for sure. Not to mention the others I would travel with."

Lanaya sighed.

"Goodnight Keeda."  
"Goodnight." Makeeda replied, letting the topic go for the night as sleep took over her body.


	2. Change

"It's the Witch! Run! Everyone run!"

Makeeda and Lanaya awoke suddenly, hearing screams throughout their camp.

"Don't let go." Lanaya said as she grabbed Makeeda's hand.

Makeeda grabbed her bow and quiver, running behind Lanaya as they left the camp. It was on fire, elves scattered everywhere. Makeeda felt like the world was spinning slowly, everything still around her as her home burned down. Children were dead, kids that were almost her age, amongst other elves. Makeeda was grateful that Lanaya didn't stop to take in the sight around them. Makeeda would have stayed to help if Lanaya hadn't been pulling her along, leading her deeper into the forest. They ran until they couldn't possibly run anymore, stopping to catch their breath. They could hear the Witch behind them, knowing her wolves had caught their scent.

"Climb." Lanaya said, pointing at a tree. Makeeda did so, allowing Lanaya to give her a boost up. Makeeda climbed, knowing Lanaya would not make it in time to go unnoticed by the wolves. She sat in the tree quietly, watching the beasts circle around her sister.

"Elf?" the Witch said, stepping down from her sleigh. She was a beautiful woman, in a twisted way. Makeeda hated the sight of her, knowing what she was had been doing to the sister clans of the Dalish. "Where is your sister?"  
"She died."  
"Do not lie to me!" the Witch said, slapping her.

Makeeda drew an arrow from her quiver, steadying her aim on the Witch.

"Your majesty!" a wolf barked, noticing her.

The Witch turned and Makeeda let go of the string quickly. It was blocked easily, whisking past the Witch's head. Makeeda jumped down now, taking another arrow out quickly, shooting one of the wolves.

"Stop." the Witch said, using her magic to freeze the movement around her. "You, girl, will behave yourself if you want to keep your sister alive."

Makeeda felt the paralysis leave her body.

"What do you want?" Lanaya asked.  
"You Dalish have hidden away from my rule, and I will not allow it any longer."  
"You are scared of the prophecy, aren't you? You fear the Dalish magic our Keepers possess?"  
"Prophecy?" Makeeda asked, never hearing of this before.  
"Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat her-"  
"Hold your tongue, elf-"  
"I am not your subject, Witch." Lanaya replied.

The Witch shot a green wisp at her. Makeeda watched the light leave her eyes as she slumped to the ground. Makeeda cried, half in shock of what had happened. The Witch touched her face with a surprisingly gentle grip.

"Dear… Come with me… You will be happy again."  
"No. I'd never go with you."  
"You have no choice."

Makeeda tried to run, but failed quickly, her vision going blurry as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Months had passed after Makeeda was taken as the Witch's prisoner. She was forced to stay in the palace, living under the Witch's rule. The time passed by slowly, and the ice castle was difficult for Makeeda to adjust to in her dress and bare feet. When the Witch lingered outside of her cell, she often spoke of giving Makeeda a gift. Makeeda knew nothing about the gift she intended to give, but she wouldn't accept anything the Witch had to offer. She wanted nothing from the woman except a release from the captivity she was living in.

Makeeda sat, now, in her prison cell, shivering from the chill the ice was currently giving her. She heard Jadis coming, knowing the Witch was starting to form an idea of what to do with her.

"Get up, dear." Jadis said, her guard opening the cell door. "It is time to go."  
"Why do you pretend to be nice to me?" she asked.

The Witch laughed lightly.

"You will need something nice to hold onto… This ritual will be hard on you."  
"Ritual?"

The Witch gave her guard a small nod, allowing him to grab the girl by the arm. She lead them into a separate room in silence. It was small, with a table sitting in the middle. There was a cup there, sitting on the table as if it was a glorified monument in a trophy room.

"This is your new life." Jadis said, lifting the glass in her hands. She looked down at it, swirling the liquid slightly.  
"New life?"  
"Yes dear. I am giving you a gift."  
"So you have told me before, but I really doubt it is considered a gift."  
"It is a great privilege." She handed the cup to Makeeda, who took it hesitantly. The light blue liquid shined against the glass. It was beautiful, though Makeeda knew it was not intended to look good. "Do you know what lyrium is?"  
"No."  
"It is what gives mages their magic, it is what is in their veins. They are born with the power of magic, but lyrium gives them their strength. It allows them to grow stronger in their powers." Jadis explained. "This is lyrium."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"You will drink this lyrium, elf, and become what I am."  
"I will never be anything that you are." Makeeda scoffed. "This is against my people-"  
"Your people are dead."

Makeeda gave the glass back, walking back to the door of the room. She saw two minotaurs coming at her, and knew she was no match for them without her bow. They took her down as she kicked and screamed, dragging her back over to the witch on the ice. They pinned her to the floor, letting Jadis kneel down to squeeze Makeeda's jaw. She winced, opening her mouth. Jadis slowly poured the liquid down Makeeda's throat, forcing her to swallow it. Makeeda choked, feeling the lyrium burn threw her. She swallowed as much as Jadis gave her, feeling it seer through her as if her body was being lit on fire. She screamed and the minotaurs let go of her arms. She curled herself up, holding her stomach as the lyrium settled there. She felt like she was going to explode, to be torn apart by this liquid that changed her blood. She felt herself losing consciousness, her head spinning from the fight her body was putting up to resist the serum. She felt tears on her face, knowing this was against all her people had ever believed in. She felt the pain leaving her body now, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She closed her eyes, the voices around her mere muffles now as her body grew unconscious.


	3. Living In Lies

Makeeda opened her eyes, the Witch's outline becoming clear to her. She felt terrible, her head throbbing as she sat up slowly, looking up at Jadis hesitantly.

"What did you do to me?" she asked with a hoarse voice.  
"Magic is now at your command, my dear. At least, it will be, after you master it." Jadis replied. "Until then, you will wear this."

The Witch put a necklace around Makeeda's neck gently. Makeeda touched it, examining the metal it was made out of.

"Why?" she said, knitting her eyebrows as she stared at the woman.  
"It will allow you to see anything in Narnia. It will help protect you from anything coming in your path. It will prepare you for battles until you can control your abilities."  
"You destroyed me." Makeeda said with a small voice. She got to her feet, rubbing her forehead lightly as it throbbed again. "You took me from my people, slaughtered those children, and took me as a prisoner, and now you act like I am something you need to care for. You have ruined me. I don't need your protection, I am a Dalish hunter. Give me my bow."  
"You will accept the one thing that will help protect you or you will rot in the prison cell. The choice is yours."  
"There is no choice, you have taken my will from me!"

Jadis raised her arm and brought her hand down across Makeeda's face.

"You will respect me, elf."  
"Respect is not gained by a title that you give yourself."

Jadis hit her again, causing Makeeda to recoil.

"You will obey me."  
"I will not-"

Again, the sting of Jadis' hand swept across Makeeda's cheek. She could taste blood now, spitting it out at the Witch's feet.

"Take her to her cell." Jadis said, looking at her Minotaurs. "Break her, or I will."

Makeeda was forced to her feet. When she didn't walk willingly, the beasts drug her, locking her in her cell like a child being punished for bad behavior.

Makeeda sat, her knees curled up to her chest. She thought of her clan, tears escaping her eyes as she remembered what Lanaya looked like as her lifeless body hit the floor. She remembered the dead elves on the ground as they ran from their home. She knew Jadis had her work cut our for her though, as it was not an easy task to take a Dalish from their clan. Dalish were proud elves, and humans were not their friends. Shemlen, they called them. The elves believed the humans to be monstrous creatures, and their hospitality towards elves never did anything to make them believe otherwise. Since the days of Arlathan, the Dalish had been at war with the Shemlen. It was inborn for the elves and humans to hate each other, and Makeeda was no acception. Jadis was a human, taking a Dalish as a prisoner, to be her own puppet. Makeeda would not be broken, no matter how many times she was beaten. They could hurt her all they wanted, but she was a proud Dalish elf. They would not move her. She would die in the prison cell, if it was the only other way out of the Witch's imprisonment.

It took a few hours for Jadis to return to the cell to prod at Makeeda further. More beatings came, and by the end of the session, Makeeda had a swollen lip to prove it. She went to sleep that night, curled into a ball on the ice covered floor, trying to recall what Paivel's voice sounded like when he told stories at night by the campfire. She remembered the Fall of the Dales, the most important story that the Dalish were told. She recited it to herself as best as she could, falling asleep in the process.

* * *

"How long will it take?"  
"It will not take you long. You will be a strong one."  
"Can I have my bow back?"  
"You do not need it."

Makeeda looked up at Jadis, tasting the blood in her mouth as she licked her lips. She would play the Witch's game, agree to enhance her magical abilities, but only to use them against her. Makeeda would see freedom from her prison. She would work endlessly on her magic, making the best out of the Witch's hospitality, though it wasn't much. She did her best to not dwell on her Dalish memories, but kept her pride in the back of her head, knowing she needed to be strong. She believed what her Keeper had said about a journey and took on this challenge as a part of the path that laid ahead. Learning magic, and making a friend out of Narnia's most powerful foe, she was safe from harm. No one could touch her.

After a few months, Makeeda had earned freedom from her cell, being able to roam freely around the castle. After two years, she was treated as highly as the Witch was, able to do as she pleased, so long as it was in the castle's walls. She was proud of herself, fooling the Witch with any lie she could conjure up. Jadis had been so easy to take advantage of. She saw something she wanted in Makeeda, and perhaps she needed her for something. Makeeda was unsure of what it was, but she knew the Witch had use of her, and she used it to her advantage any time she could.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Jadis looked at Makeeda, slipping her fur coat on.

"To scout." she replied.  
"The prophecy?"  
"No!" she snapped. " … My dear… I am simply going out to see how the land fairs today."

Makeeda heared lies as the Witch spoke, knowing she was searching the lands for humans, in case the prophecy were coming true. She watched the Witch board the sleigh, making her bears pull it away from the castle. Makeeda went back inside, pulling out her necklace and watching where she was going. It seemed normal for a short while before Jadis stumbled upon a wanderer in the forest. It was a boy. Jadis stood from her sleigh, calling off her dwarf, Ginarrbrik, from attacking the human.

"What is your name, son of Adam?" she asked.  
"Um… Edmund." he replied.  
"And how, Edmund, do you come to enter my dominion?"  
"I'm not sure." he told her. "I followed my sister."  
"Your sister?" Jadis said, her interest climbing by the second. "How many are you?"  
"Four. Lucy's the only one who's been here before. She said she met a fawn called 'Tumnus'."  
"Edmund, you look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?"  
"Yes please."

When the Witch turned around, Makeeda saw the look of anger and fear on her face. She allowed Edmund to sit on the sleigh, wrapping him in her fur coat.

"Now, how about something hot to drink?" she asked.  
"Yes please, your majesty." he replied, the dwarf's words of her being a queen in the back of his mind.

The Witch took our her vile of yrium, dropping some of it onto the snow. It formed into a goblet that she handed to him.

"How did you do that?" he asked before taking a drink.  
"I can make anything you'd like."  
"Can you make me taller?"

Jadis laughed.

"Anything you'd like to eat." she elaborated.  
"Turkish Delight?" he asked.

Jadis dripped more lyrium onto the snow and a tin container appeared there. She handed it to him and he began enjoying the snack.

"You know, Edmund, I have no children of my own, and you're the sort of boy who, one day, I can see becoming a Prince of Narnia. Maybe even King."  
"Really?" he said.  
"But you'd have to bring your family."  
"Does that mean that Peter would be King too?"  
"No!" Jadis said, shaking her head. "But a King needs servants."

Edmund smiled.

"Well I guess I could bring them." he agreed.  
"Beyond these woods, you see those two hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there Edmund." Jadis said as Edmund got off of her sleigh. "It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish Delight."  
"Couldn't I have some more now?" he asked.  
"No!" she snapped, quickly fixing her attitude afterwards. She gave him a smile. "… You don't want to spoil your appetite. I'm going to miss you. But you and I will be seeing each other very soon, won't we?"  
"I hope so." he replied.  
"Until then, dear one."

The Witch left the boy in the snow, returning to the castle. Makeeda shook her head, thinking of the boy that Jadis had deceived. He was a smug, selfish little boy who was going to sell out his family for treats. She felt herself getting angry, wishing she could have her own family back. She shook the feeling quickly though, knowing Jadis would be back any time now.


	4. Protecting the Son of Adam

Makeeda lay in her bed, reciting the Fall of the Dales to herself as she felt sleep growing on her. Just as she was drifting, she heard a thud on her window, making her sit up in her bed. She went over to the window, smiling at the sight of her companion. She opened it, letting him come in from the cold outside.

"Hello, my friend." she said, sitting on her bed again.  
"Greetings to you, friend." the little fox replied.

She smiled. The fox had come to her often, knowing she was an elf of the forest. They had become fast friends, Makeeda loving a creature from her home.

"Are you going to stay tonight?"  
"May I?"  
"Of course, Ilen, you're always welcome here."

The fox hopped up to the bed, curling into a ball to keep warm.

"They have him now?" he asked, his eyes half-lidded.  
"The fawn?" Makeeda said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Yes… He is not giving up any information though…"  
"He won't. He believes in a free Narnia, he won't say anything that will put that in danger."  
"He already put it in danger when he took Lucy to his home."  
"He was trying to be polite, she is a Queen, afterall."  
"She won't be as soon as Edmund gets here."  
"I am working on a plan to keep him away from here."  
"You mean by gathering followers to go to Beruna?"

The fox looked up at her.

"You are doubtful." he said.  
"She killed my clan. All of them, no discrimination, she slaughtered every elf there. I saw my brothers and sisters lying dead on the ground before she took me, how do you think I could ever believe he is real?" Makeeda asked, not looking at him.  
"I have seen him… Aslan can help you…." Makeeda trusted the fox, knowing they were always faithful to Aslan's cause in myths, but she had trouble believing he was real. She shook her head, not wanting to start an argument about the topic. "You must protect him."  
"What?"  
"If Edmund does come here, she will not show mercy to him… You have to protect him."  
"Why? This is all his doing-"  
"Makeeda, please."

She sighed, nodding in agreement.

"I will protect your King." she said bitterly.  
"I will go to Aslan tomorrow and tell him of you. He will want you to join his cause."  
"I never left it. I am a Dalish, I have never lived under the Witch's rule. I have simply done what I had to to survive."  
"In any case, he shall know of you."

Makeeda nodded once more.

"Thank you Ilen." she said, not daring to get her hopes up with thoughts of being free.  
"Anything for you, lady."

Makeeda smiled and laied down on the bed next to him. They let silence fall over them, Makeeda drifting off to sleep successfully this time.

* * *

Makeeda had tried preparing herself for this moment. She was invisible, her magic working on her body to shield her from anyone else's vision. She watched as the human boy, Edmund, walked through the castle's throne room. She had wanted to yell, to tell him to turn back and get his family out of Narnia, but she did not. She watched him closely instead, keeping her distance so he did not see her footprints in the snow that covered the castle's floor.

She caught her breath sharply when he tripped over a wolf that had been covered in the snow. It barked, tackling him to the ground. It was Mulgrim, the pack's leader.

"Don't move!" he said. "Unless you want to die."  
"Please! I'm here to see the Queen!" Edmund pleaded. "She's expecting me. I'm a son of Adam."  
"Oh. My apologies, fortunate favor of the Queen." the wolf said, letting Edmund get back to his feet.

Mulgrim left to retrieve the Witch for him, letting Edmund wait alone in the throne room. Makeeda watched him as he touched the stone animals that had fallen victim to Jadis' magic. He sat down in her throne, overlooking the room as if he was in charge. Makeeda hated it, knowing he didn't have the slightest clue as to what he was doing to his family by being here.

Jadis entered the room quietly, Edmund unaware of her presence.

"Like it?" she asked.

Edmund got up quickly, letting her sit where he was.

"Yes. Your majesty." he replied.  
"Tell me, Edmund. Your sisters… Are they deaf?"  
"No." Edmund laughed.  
"And your brother, is he… Unintelligent?"  
"I think he is, but-"  
"Then how dare you come alone!" she yelled. Makeeda instinctively put a barrier around him, shielding him from any harm Jadis might wish to bring. "And to think I asked so little of you…"  
"I did bring them half way." Edmund said. "They're at a house. A dam, with the beavers."  
"Well… I suppose you're not a total loss then." Jadis said, sitting back down. "Mugrim?"

The wolf walked over to her, a small growl sounding as he snarled at Edmund.

"You know what to do."

Mulgrim howled, summoning more wolves to his side. They followed his lead, running out of the castle with loud howls and barks. Makeeda hated what the beasts of the forest were becoming under the Witch's rule.

"I was thinking… Maybe I could have some more Turkish Delight now?"

Jadis looked at Ginarrbrik, her dwarf.

"Our guest is hungry." she said.  
"Right this way…." the dwarf said, taking Edmund away from the Witch.

Makeeda let herself be seen now, causing Jadis to look at her, surprised.

"You are way too good at that." she said, relaxing after realizing it was Makeeda who had appeared at her side.  
"What are you doing?" Makeeda asked.  
"Staying in charge." Jadis replied, standing from her throne.  
"You'd kill those kids? They are innocent kids."  
"Are you so surprised? I killed every elven child in your clan."

Makeeda felt her anger grow in her stomach. She turned to leave, not wanting to speak with the Witch any longer. Jadis did not object, letting Makeeda leave without saying anything else. Makeeda went to the dungeons, seeing Edmund in her old cell, the fawn in the prison next to him. She opened the door to Edmund's cell, causing him to look up at her. She kneeled down to be eye-level with him, knowing he was already regretting what he had done.

"Son of Adam, you know not what you have done to this place…"  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"She's the Witch's partner." Tumnus said.  
"Partner?" Makeeda said, turning to the fawn. "She killed my clan, and took me from my home. I am no partner of hers."  
"You just live here freely while the rest of Narnia suffers under her rule."  
"What clan?" Edmund asked.  
"She's a Dalish. You can tell by her markings. And her ears." Tumnus told him. "She is a true, natural Narnian, and she's helping the Witch."  
"Do you want out of here alive, fawn? Because I am about to kill you."  
"That would prove your point of being an ally?"  
"No, but it'd feel good." Makeeda replied.  
"You have no weapons." Edmund pointed out.  
"I have magic at my command, Son of Adam."  
"Why are you here?" Tumnus asked.  
"I am going to get him out of here." she replied, indicating to Edmund. "I am going to protect him."

She pulled out her necklace, opening it to see the wolves surrounding a fox. Her fox. Ilen taunted them, egging them on as to occupy their time so they wouldn't notice the kids who were hiding up in the tree above them. They threw him around, hurting him as they gave up on the interrogation, knowing they would not get anything out of him. She closed the necklace after seeing the wolves turn back for the castle.

"Your family is safe." she told Edmund.  
"Narnia will protect them." Tumnus said.

She heard the cell door open, turning to see the Witch. She didn't pay Makeeda any mind, going straight to Edmund.

"My police tore that dam apart. Your little family was nowhere to be found." She picked him up by his collar. "Where did they go?"  
"I don't know!" Edmund said, terrified.  
"Then you're of no further use to me." Jadis said, dropping him back to the floor.  
"Wait!" Edmund said. "The beaver said something about Aslan!"  
"Aslan? Where?"  
"I…"  
"He is a stranger here, your majesty, he can not be expected to know anything-" Tumnus said before Ginarrbrik hit him in the head with his staff.  
"I said, where is Aslan?" Jadis asked.

Makeeda looked at Edmund, who looked to Tumnus, then back to the Witch.

"I don't know." he said. "I left before they said anything… I wanted to see you."  
"Guard!" Jadis yelled.

A minotaur entered the cell.

"Your majesty?" he said.  
"Release the fawn." she told him.

The guard broke the shackles on Tumnus' leg and dropped him to her feet.

"Do you know why you're here, fawn?" she asked.  
"Because I believe in a free Narnia." he replied.  
"You're here, because he turned you in. For sweeties." Tumnus looked to Edmund in disbelief. Edmund looked away in guilt as Jadis looked at Makeeda. "Take him upstairs, and ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family."

Makeeda unlocked Edmund's shackles and lead him upstairs after the Witch had left. When they got to the throne room, they saw a new statue amongst the stone animals: Tumnus. Makeeda felt something boil in her chest, though she didn't know if it was anger or pity. She took Edmund outside, boarding the sleigh. Instead of sitting on the bench, Edmund sat at their feet. Makeeda did not like how things were going, wishing Edmund would have never come to Narnia in the first place.

They rode in the sleigh until they found Edmund's family. Jadis sent the wolves to get them as soon as they did, leaving Edmund and Makeeda alone in the sleigh. She took out her necklace and sat next to Edmund on the floor. They watched Mulgrim as he agitated Edmund's brother.

"Come on, Son of Adam. I won't wait forever, and neither will the river."  
"Peter!" the girls shouted.

The river was melting, a sign of Jadis' powers weakening as winter ended. The ice was breaking, letting the waterfall flow once more.

"Hold onto me!" Peter yelled, plunging his sword into the ice that they stood on. They broke away, floating down river, away from the wolves. The beavers that traveled with them jumped in as well, swimming away from the pack of dogs.

They got away safely, causing Edmund to sigh in relief. Makeeda put her necklace away as Jadis came back to the sleigh. She paced for a moment, then looked down at the flowing waterfall. Edmund and Makeeda got out, looking down at the water with her.

"It's so warm out." Ginarrbrik said, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders. Jadis looked at him angrily. His smile faded as he caught the look she gave him. "I'll go check the sleigh."

Edmund and Makeeda smiled, but quickly stopped as the wolves ran to join Jadis' side. Makeeda's heart dropped when she turned to see Mulgrim spitting out her fox.

"Your majesty." Mulgrim said. "We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies near the shuddering woods."  
"Ah. Nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you could help me now."  
"Forgive me, your majesty." Ilen said.  
"Don't waste my time with flattery." Jadis replied.  
"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." he told her, looking at Edmund.

Makeeda knew he was going to get hurt if he spoke much more. Ilen was a fox, and according to any story she'd ever been told, they were unquestionably loyal to Aslan. Jadis pointed her sceptor at him with a look of warning.

"Where are the humans headed?" she asked.

Ilen would not answer her, making her raise her sceptor at him.

"Wait, no don't!" Edmund said, stepping in front of the fox. "The beavers said something about the Stone Table and that Aslan had an army there."  
"An army?" Edmund walked back over to Makeeda, realizing he'd let out more information that put his family in danger. "Thank you Edmund. I'm glad this animal got to see some honesty, before he died."

She touched the sceptor to the fox, turning him to stone. Makeeda screamed, falling to her knees before the paralyzed creature. She cried for a single moment before standing up to look at Jadis.

"You Witch!" she yelled, raising her hand at her.

Jadis slapped her, making Makeeda back down from her attack.

"You need to think about whose side you are on, my dear." She made her look at the fox. "Mine, or theirs."

Makeeda cried as Jadis walked away, looking at Ilen's statue form.

"Go on ahead." Jadis told Mulgrim. "Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants, it's a war he shall get."

She turned a passing butterfly to stone angrily.

* * *

Makeeda walked over to the tree that Edmund had been tied up to for the night. He was gagged, his face beaten up from Ginarrbrik bullying him. She had watched this several times, and it had quickly grown annoying. She saw Ginarrbrik in Edmund's face again during the night, taunting him even more.

"Is our little prince uncomfortable? Does he want his pillow fluffed? Special treatment for the special boy. Is that what you want?"  
"Leave him alone, dwarf." Makeeda said.  
"I am not your subject, knife ears." Ginarrbrik replied.

Makeeda and the dwarf had never gotten along. It was in their blood, to hate each other, and they did so as much as they could.

"I said, leave him alone."  
"I am to watch over him, I can do what I please."

Makeeda held out her hand for a moment, drawing upon the magic inside herself.

"What are you doing?" the dwarf asked. His face changed to fear, grabbing at his throat. "Stop… Stop!"

Makeeda stepped closer, making him step back from her. He gasped for air, the magic choking him.

"Leave him alone." Makeeda said again, and the dwarf nodded. She let the magic go and he sucked in air as fast as he could. "Go."

He walked away angrily. She smiled, knowing he always lost when it came down to an arguement. She looked back to Edmund, who looked weary from what he'd just seen. She picked up a bowl, filled it with water and grabbed a rag before she kneeled down to him, dabbing his face gently after removing the gag from his mouth.

"Thank you." he said.

She smiled.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" she asked.

Makeeda could tell how much he regretted it just by the look he wore from hearing the topic again, but they both knew he wasn't going get away from it anytime soon.

"They're so hard on me… Peter, he's expecting me to be something I'm not."  
"How do you mean?"  
"My Dad… He's fighting in the war, back in England. We had to go live somewhere safe. It's just us, and he's trying to step up to be our father, and he expects me to step up too, but I can't…"

Makeeda watched his face as he spoke. When he was done, she touched his cheek.

"You need to be strong." she told him. He nodded. "Aslan will forgive you."  
"I'm sorry about your fox." he replied.

Makeeda felt tears welling up in her eyes again, but did not let them fall.

"I have watched many die… It does not hurt any less, but let's just say I am used to it."  
"That's wrong." he said.  
"I know… So is betraying your family… Promise me you will not do it again. I will not take you to Aslan if you swear it."

Edmund nodded.

"I promise."

Makeeda smiled slightly, accepting this. They sat together, enjoying the comfort of not being alone in the camp of the Witch.

"Can I ask you something?" he said after a few moments of silence.  
"Yes."  
"Tumnus said you were Dalish. What is that?"  
"The Dalish are the wondering elven clans of the forest… We are strong warriors and faithful to our families. We're supposed to be scary to the Shemlen that come into our forests, though."  
"Shemlen?"  
"Humans."  
"You don't scare me." he told her.

She smiled at him. Their conversation ended quickly, their smiles fading as they saw a wolf running into the camp.

"That is Vardan." she said, standing now. "Something is wrong…"  
"Who are they?" Edmund asked, looking at the centaurs who were now running into the camp.

Makeeda knew they were allies to Aslan. She untied Edmund from the tree, helping him to his feet.

"They are friends." she told him.

A centaur spotted Edmund and ran over to him.

"Let him go!" he shouted, before seeing she was an elf. "You are Dalish? You have protected him."  
"I have." Makeeda replied.  
"We are to take him to safety."  
"Then go." she said, helping Edmund onto the centaur's back.  
"No, wait. Don't leave without her." Edmund told the centaur.  
"I can run." she said.

The centaur nodded, running out of the camp now. She ran beside him, finding no challenge in keeping up with his pace. Elves were fast, being slender and agile, adapting to the ways of the forest they lived in. They ran a great distance, escaping the Witch's troops. They did not stop until they saw an army's camp waiting for them, at the Stone Table.


	5. Settling In

**Hey guys!**

**Five chapters done so far for the editing. I am happy it's getting fixed, alot needed some changes.**

**Please feel free to rate, review and even PM me if you have anything you'd like to say!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Makeeda and Edmund followed the centaurs into the camp, murmurs quickly growing amongst the crowd. They were lead to a tent in the middle of the camp then told to wait there for Aslan to come. After the centaur was in the tent for a few moments, the folds opened, a mighty lion stepping out into the sun. Makeeda's heart quickened, every myth she'd ever heard about Aslan turning to truth in that moment. She bowed, Edmund copying what she did.

"Rise, Son of Adam." Aslan said. Edmund stood. "And you who brought him here."

Makeeda looked up to him, standing up.

"She was in the camp with the Witch's army." the centaur said.  
"You were taken, were you not?" Aslan asked her.  
"Yes, I was."  
"What of the rest of your people?"  
"As far as I know, they are dead." she said, hanging her head.  
"You practice her magic."

Makeeda looked up at him again.

"She forced my hand."  
"A Dalish should never practice magic if they were not born to do so… I believe you."  
"Thank you." she said, bowing to him.  
"I must know that you will not use magic against this army."  
"I promise, your majesty." she replied.  
"You have my thanks for bringing Edmund here safely."  
"I did it in service of your army."

Aslan stepped forward, stopping only inches from her face.

"Your skills would be very helpful in battle." he told her.  
"Then I wish only to be of service to you."  
"I will knight you in front of my camp, so all know you are an ally from this moment forward."

Makeeda felt a great deal of unworthiness rising within herself. She had not done anything special to deserve a knighting, not in her eyes. She refused to argue though, kneeling before him silently. He put his paw on her shoulder.

"Rise, Dame Makeeda, of Dalish Elves. Lady of the forest, and protector of the Kings and Queens of Narnia." Makeeda was proud to have such a high honor. She knew she would uphold this title, even if her life depended on it. She stood, feeling the crowd around her grow excited to have another ally. "Please, allow me to discuss the matters at hand with Edmund."

Makeeda nodded, following the centaur to another tent. Upon entering it, she saw three other people inside. They stood, seeing the centaur had brought a new arrival to their camp.

"My Lady, this is Queen Lucy, and Susan, and High King Peter." Lucy was the youngest, her hair short and a smile on her face. Susan had shoulder length hair, looking interested in Makeeda. Peter was the oldest, stepping forward as to respond for them. "This is Makeeda. She protected your brother while he was with the Witch."

Lucy hugged her excitedly.

"Thank you!" she said.  
"Ed is here?" Susan asked.  
"Yes, your majesty." the centaur said.

They all left the tent, seeing Aslan speaking with Edmund a little ways outside of the camp.

"Edmund!" Lucy said.

He turned at the sound of her voice, then continued his conversation. When they came back, Aslan spoke before anyone else could.

"What's done is done. There's no need to speak to Edmund about what is passed." he told them.

Edmund's family nodded and Aslan walked away.

"Hello." he said.

Lucy hugged him tightly and he gladly hugged her back. Susan hugged him with her, happy to see their brother.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked.  
"I'm a little tired."  
"Go get some sleep." Peter told him.

Edmund's expression changed to sadness at the lack of Peter's happiness to see him as he began walking away.

"Edmund?" Peter said. He turned back to his older brother. "Try not to wander off."

Edmund smiled with Peter, a silent exchange of happiness between the two of them. Makeeda tried following Edmund to the tent, but Aslan stopped her on the way.

"Makeeda, he is safe. You do not need to protect him."  
"Right…" Makeeda said, staying with the lion as Edmund continued towards the tent.  
"I have another task for you."

* * *

Makeeda held a bow in her hand, disliking how uneven the weight was in her hands. She shook her head, hanging it up on the weapon rack.

"That's the last one…" a fawn said, putting his hand on his hips.  
"I guess I'll just have to get used to the one that was least different from my own."  
"We can try remaking yours…"  
"Thank you for the offer, but you will never recreate a Dalish bow."

He handed a bow to her, letting her feel the balance of it once more.

"This is the one you liked the most."  
"It is so small…"  
"Dalish have longbows?"  
"Yes."  
"Perhaps you can get it back after the Witch is defeated?"  
"If she hasn't destroyed it, maybe…"

Makeeda looked over to the tent's opening, seeing Lucy and Susan there now. She smiled at them.

"Lunch is ready." Lucy said, smiling at her.  
"Thank you." Makeeda said. "I will join you."

She strapped the quiver to her back, along with the bow before following them to the little table that Peter and Edmund sat at. The girls all sat with them, digging into the food that was laid out before them. After a few silent moments, Peter got up and began pacing. Makeeda knew he was unsure of what to do to protect his family. He leaned against a boulder, watching them as they ate. Edmund, however, was not concerned about safety at the moment. He ate as if he'd never seen food before, not stopping for more than a few seconds in between bites.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy told him.

He smiled, his mouth full of food.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." Peter told them.  
"We're going home?" Susan asked.  
"You are. I promised Mom I'd keep you three safe, but it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." Peter replied.  
"But they need us… All four of us." Lucy said.  
"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"  
"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund spoke up. They all looked at him now. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy smiled, touching his hand.

"Well I guess that's it then." Susan said, standing up.  
"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

She picked up her bow and quiver.

"To get in some practice."

* * *

Susan shot another arrow at the target, hitting it just off of the bullseye. She looked displeased, knowing she could do better than that if she kept trying. She looked to the other girls. Lucy pulled out her dagger, throwing it to hit bulleyes on the target. She smiled happily, looking at her sister for approval.

"Great throw, Lu." Susan said before looking to Makeeda. "Your turn."

Makeeda readied her bow, pulling an arrow tightly with the string. She took a moment to gather her wits, knowing the bow was not her own. It felt so unbalanced in her hands. She hadn't shot a bow in two years, though any true Dalish could spend years without shooting and still have a talent for it. She let go of the string, watching the arrow fly into the target. It was way off, making her drop her bow in disappointment.

"I am going to need a lot more practice." she sighed.

They heard horses galloping and turned to the source. Peter and Edmund were sparring with swords.

"Come on, Ed! Sword up, like Oreius showed us." Peter said.  
"En garde!" Edmund replied.  
"Now block!" Peter told him, swinging his sword.

Peter touched Edmund with it. They laughed, enjoying their time practicing together.

"Peter! Edmund!" Mr. Beaver ran towards them urgently. "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here!"


	6. Preparing For Battle

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!"

Ginarrbrik lead a crowd of creatures into Beruna loudly, chanting out praises for the Witch. Aslan's camp didn't hold back from shouting insults back.

"Go away, Witch!"  
"Empress of the Lone Islands!" Ginarrbrik continued over the shouts.

Jadis was escorted to Aslan in a chair carried by Cyclops. After they sat her down gently, she stood before Aslan after looking over at Makeeda intensely.

"You have traitors in your midst, Aslan."

Aslan's camp murmured.

"Their offense was not against you." Aslan replied.  
"The elf was in my army, and has deserted in a time of war."  
"A soldier has a right to walk away from battle when their hand was forced to fight it."  
"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

Aslan growled to silence her.

"Do not cite the deep magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written."

She smiled slightly.

"Then you will remember well that every traitor belongs to me. Their blood is my property."

Makeeda saw Peter step forward from the corner of her eye.

"Try and take him then."

Jadis simply laughed.

"Do you think that mere force will deny me my right, little King?" she asked. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be over-turned and perish in fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."  
"I will." Makeeda said, stepping forward. The camp seemed taken aback that she was moving towards the Witch. "I will go. Take me, have my blood, and leave him with his family."

The Witch opened her mouth to speak, but Aslan spoke instead.

"Enough." he told Jadis. "I shall talk to you alone."

She reluctantly broke her stare with Makeeda, following Aslan into his tent. Makeeda turned back to the others, seeing Edmund shake his head.

"You can't." he told her.  
"I can and I will." Makeeda replied, walking over to him. "I was named the protector of the four of you and I will not let her take you. I will die before she wins."

After a long while, Aslan and Jadis came out of the tent. The crowd stood at the sight of them. Jadis walked back to her seat, pausing to look at Makeeda before she sat down. The kids all looked to Aslan.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." he told them.

The crowd cheered happily.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch asked.

Aslan roared at her loudly, making her sit down abruptly. His camp laughed at her as her Cyclops carried her away, her group leaving with her. Makeeda noticed Aslan's dampened spirits as he walked back to his tent. The crowd continued celebrating.

* * *

Makeeda strapped her quiver onto her back, listening to Oreius tell Peter about their battle strategies as he sat at a table, looking down at the map that was laid out before him. She was quite unsure of how to feel at that moment in time. Upon waking up that morning, they had found Aslan to be missing. Peter had said a dryad came to him that morning, telling him that Susan and Lucy had a message for Edmund and himself. Oreius had turned to Peter for orders. He was to be the High King, and would be treated as such now that Aslan was gone, whether he was ready for it or not.

"Will you be with Edmund up top then?"

Makeeda looked at Peter, realizing he was talking to her.

"If you need me there." she replied.  
"Are you a strong archer?"

The question made Makeeda laugh for a moment. She was the best apprentice among her Dalish clan, archery coming naturally as possible to her. She smiled at him.

"Yes, I am."  
"Good. Stay with him then." Peter told her.

She nodded.

"I will, sir." she said. She bowed to him, then walked away, taking her bow off of her back. She could hear footsteps behind her as she went to the training field. After a moment of travel, she took an arrow out, aiming at round bale of hay and shooting. It was on the bulleye, making Makeeda smile at her success. She took out another one, shooting again and hitting the bullseye. She did so again, again hitting the mark. She repeatedly shot, hitting her mark every time, only lowering her bow after her quiver was empty.

"You are good." Edmund said from behind her.

She turned to him.

"Good enough to protect you in battle?" she asked.

He seemed to agree that she was, though he never gave an answer.

"Have you ever fought in a battle like this?"  
"Like this?" Makeeda said, smiling slightly. "This is not a simple battle… This is a war. I have never fought in a battle at all, the biggest battle I have been in is a hunt for dinner."  
"Are you scared?"

Makeeda hated admitting when she was scared. Her Dalish pride rose quickly inside of herself.

"I am." she said. "Are you? I cannot imagine you have had many battles like what awaits us."  
"No. I haven't." Edmund agreed, walking with her over to the target to collect her arrows.  
"Have you been practicing?"  
"With Peter."  
"I promise I will do my best to protect you."

Edmund smiled.

"What if you need protecting?"  
"I won't." Makeeda assured him.


	7. A Peaceful Ending

The battle was long. It took a lot out of Aslan's army to be able to fight the darkness that Jadis had command over. Makeeda had fought diligently, protecting her allies around her as best as she could with her archery skills, adding in magic when she had the energy to. After what seemed like hours, the battle had concluded with Jadis trying to kill Edmund, stabbing him with her scepter. Lucy had healed him with her fire flower juice after Aslan destroyed the Witch. Jadis' army surrendered, Aslan's troops celebrating their regain of the land.

There was to be a coronation for the new Kings and Queens of Narnia. After the battle was over, everyone had went to castle Cair Pairavel. Makeeda had been asked to join Aslan in crowning the kids.

Makeeda walked down the aisle with Tumnus, pillows with crowns on them in their hands and smiles plastered across their faces at the feeling of freedom.

"I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Aslan said aloud.

Makeeda put a crown on Peter's head and bowed to him.

"I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle."

Tumnus crowned her now.

"I give you King Edmund, the Just."

Makeeda smiled, placing the crown on his head.

"And I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

Lucy smiled excitedly as she was crowned. The hall of Narnians cheered in unison.

"Long live King Peter. Long live Queen Susan. Long live King Edmund. Long live Queen Lucy!"

As the party carried on into the later hours of the day, Makeeda wandered up the stairs of the castle, finding her way to Jadis' chambers. She opened the door slowly. She saw nothing of interest in the room, except a chest. Makeeda placed her hands on it and her hands chilled. She knew it was enchanted to keep others out of it, but Makeeda would not be locked out. She summoned her magic and unlocked it, a small hiss sounding throughout the room as it lifted slightly. She hesitated before opening it, looking down into the dark space of the chest. She took a deep breath, her stomach flipping as she took in what she saw. In the chest, perfectly laid out, was her bow and quiver. She smiled, gently picking up the Dalish crafted wood, tears welling in her eyes. She shook off the emotions quickly, taking off her other bow and quiver, replacing them with the Dalish ones. She stood, sighing in relief and enjoying the feel of her own weapon. After a few moments, she went back downstairs, finding her way out of the castle.

Makeeda smiled at the sight of the sunset across the land of Narnia. She felt herself becoming overwhelmed with confliction, thinking about her fallen clan and how much peace would be brought to the sister clans, if there were any still alive. She let her feet carry her wherever they wished, unsure of what she would do now that the war was over. As she descended the hill up to the castle, she heard a faint noise of rushing water. She followed it, finding a hidden pond with a small waterfall falling into it. She smiled, loving the simplicity of the pond's beauty.

She sat at the edge, touching the water with her toes as she did so. She enjoyed the moment while she could, hearing footsteps coming up behind her.

"Why are you here all alone?"

She smiled, turning towards Edmund's voice.

"I just wanted a moment."  
"I can go-"  
"No. It's ok. Please."

Edmund sat down next to her, handing her an apple.

"I found an apple tree on the way here." he told her, eating one of his own.  
"Thank you." Makeeda smiled and she bit into hers. She was pleasantly surprised at the sweet taste of it. "Wow."  
"It's good." he agreed. He noticed the bow on her back. "Where did you find that?"  
"The Witch's personal chambers. She had a chest in there. She kept it."  
"Why?"

Makeeda shrugged, too grateful to question why Jadis had kept the bow.

"It does not matter now."  
"So where will you go now?" Edmund asked.

Makeeda looked at him. She was free now, and she was able to do whatever she pleased. The freedom was new, and she was unsure what to do with it.

"I don't know." she replied. "Try to find any other sister clans left."  
"Won't you be lonely though?"  
"Maybe… But I don't have anywhere else to go."  
"You could stay here."

Makeeda stared at him, wondering what she would do or what benefit she would have if she stayed at Cair Paravel. She shrugged at him.

"Edmund, I have no need to." she said. "Why would I stay?"  
"You do have need to."  
"What is that?"  
"You have to protect us."

She smiled, looking away from him now.

"From what? There is no danger to you anymore."  
"There could be later."

Makeeda knew he had a point. She nodded, looking back to him.

"So you want me to stay here until you need protection again?"  
"You can live in the castle with us."  
"Why do you want me to stay?"  
"You're my friend." Makeeda smiled at him. "Even when I didn't deserve it, you were my friend… You deserve a place to call home. It can be here."

Makeeda couldn't help but to feel wanted. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'll stay."

* * *

Months passed under the Pevensie rule, and there was true peace in Narnia. Makeeda had her own chambers, filled with alchemy ingredients, supplies and books. She had really tried to accept her powers, enhancing them to better herself as the castle's protector. She had become a lot stronger, and more read in the Shemlen history of Narnia.

Makeeda's relationship with Edmund in particular also grew stronger. Months quickly turned into years, making them best friends. Every time another year went by, they would go visit the little hidden pond together. Makeeda even took on the challenge of teaching Edmund how to brew simple potions. She taught him of her own history, helping him learn about her people. He told her stories of his own home too. As they grew and changed, they never grew apart. Their friendship was strong, and they were always together as a pair, never one without the other.

All was right in Makeeda's eyes, though she wouldn't have been able to guess what was coming to her next.


	8. A New Friend

A knock sounded on Makeeda's door, making her jerk her head up from her book.

"Come in."

Peter, Edmund, and a man Makeeda had never seen before entered her laboratory. She closed her book, standing up.

"Makeeda." Peter said, smiling.  
"Hello." she replied, eyeing the man with him. "Who is this?"  
"His name is Brom."

Makeeda shook the man's empty hand; the other held onto a stone.

"A pleasure to meet you." he said.  
"Brom has requested your presence. He has come to possess a peculiar stone." Peter explained.

Makeeda looked back to Brom.

"I found this in the forest, hunting for food." he told her. "It is not valuable in the town, and I sense something… Evil about it… Dark magic."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"It's unusual in color and surprisingly hallow. I cannot damage it. At night… It makes noises… Screeches, horrible screeches, in the dead of night."

Makeeda was not convinced of the man's concerns of magic being involved.

"May I?" she asked.  
"Please." Brom replied, handing her the stone.

Makeeda did indeed feel magic against her hands upon touching the stone. She sat it down on her table, tapping it lightly. It was hallow, as Brom had said. She picked it up again and shook her head, turning back to the men.

"What is your guess?" Peter asked.  
"It is not dark, but it does hold magic. It is not dangerous." Makeeda told him.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know. I'll have to see if I can't find anything in my books about it."

When she tried handing the stone back to Brom, he refused.

"Please, my Lady… Keep it. If you are not sure, I do not want it."  
"I am sure it is not a danger."  
"Dangerous or not, you are the sorceress. It should be in your possession."  
"After I found out what it is worth, then what? Will you be wanting it back then?"  
"No, my Lady. I wish you to have it. I do not want it."

Makeeda nodded.

"Very well. I will offer it again, though, once I find out what it is."

She shook Brom's hand again.

"Thank you, your majesties." he said to Peter and Edmund.

Brom was escorted out of the room by a guard while Peter and Edmund turned to Makeeda.

"You really don't have a clue what it is?" Peter asked.  
"I do not. I have never seen anything like it." Makeeda replied honestly.  
"Keep us updated."

Makeeda nodded and Peter left the room. Edmund sat down at her desk.

"It looks like a well-polished stone." he said, looking at the rock.  
"This was not hand-made."  
"What?"  
"This was made by magic, there is no question about that."  
"Is it dangerous?"  
"In the wrong hands, it could be."  
"Where could he have found it?"

Makeeda was silent for a moment, then shook her head.

"A lot of questionable things happen in the forest. Narnia has a mind of her own."  
"What will you do?" he asked.  
"Keep it in here, under protection."

He nodded.

"Please be careful…"

Makeeda felt her stomach drop at his words.

"Why, Ed?" she asked, holding in her smile. "Are you worried about me?"  
"Yes." he said.  
"I will see what I can do then."  
"Thanks." he laughed, leaving the room now.

Makeeda stared at the door after he had closed it. She had grown fond of Edmund. He was more than a friend to her. She simply felt more than that. It was irritating to her at times, because she was never sure if Edmund would consider her in that sense. She shook her head, turning her attention to the stone. She noticed there were dark veins all over it. They looked faint, barely visible to her eyes. Strangely, she felt no pulse on the stone.

Hours passed as Makeeda read her books and studied the stone. She wondered if it could be some kind of bird, but found nothing similar to what she read on the birds of Narnia. She read until her eyes hurt and before she knew it, the day was gone. Yawning, she didn't even bother to put all of her books away. She laid her head down on her desk and fell asleep quickly.

It wasn't even dawn when Makeeda was yanked viciously out of her sleep. She hadn't known what had done it, sitting up in her chair in the darkness of her room. It was silent for a moment, then she heard a blood-curdling screech throughout her room. She stood, lighting up her hands with magic to see if anything was in the room with her. There was no one in the room except her. She heard the screech again and looked at the stone. It reminded her of a baby bird that called for it's mother to feed it. She went over to the stone and held it in her arms, convinced there was something inside of it. It was hot to the touch, almost burning her hands as she held it. She cast a cooling charm on it, laying down on the cot she kept in the room. She was happy with her work, as silence filled the room, the stone screeching no more.

After breakfast the next morning, as Makeeda walked back to her lab, she could hear the screeching from outside the door. She put her ear up to the wood, hearing something fall and crash on her floor. Opening the door slowly, Makeeda took a deep breath. This did nothing to prepare her for what she saw though. She closed the door quietly as a little dragon licked up a spilled potion from her floor. As the sound of the door latching reached the creature, it looked up at Makeeda, startled. It blinked at her as she stared in awe. It eventually grew bored with her though, flying up to her desk and knocking another potion onto the floor. It hopped back down to the ground, licking up the new potion now. It blew smoke out of it's nose and coughed, backing away from the liquid and looking up at Makeeda.

"Where did you come from….?" she breathed, kneeling down to the creature. After sniffing her, the dragon let her pet it. As soon as she did, Makeeda regretted it. A seering pain jolted through her hand and throughout her whole body. She screamed, curling up on the floor. After what seemed like hours, the pain went away slowly. She laid there as her whole body shook, feeling the dragon curl up next to her. She almost felt soothed by it. She sat up after a while and touched the dragon again, hesitantly. It didn't hurt her this time. She looked at her hand, taken aback by what was there now. On her right palm was a defused white oval. It burned and itched. She stopped looking at it to see the dragon. It was peering up at her, content with laying by her side.

It had shiny black eyes with a solid black body. It was a beautiful creature. She looked around her room as the dragon continued to watch her.

"You must be hungry." she said to aloud, noticing almost all of her potions spilled onto the floor. It didn't pay attention to her anymore, laying it's head down now. Makeeda stood up, trying to think of a plan. "Meat… You are going to need meat."


	9. Getting Acquainted

Makeeda opened her door, seeing all four Pevensie's. She closed the door behind her as she went out into the hallway.

"What can I do for you?" she asked them.  
"We've been told you've been taking meat out of the cold room." Peter said.  
"I have been, yes." Makeeda replied, having no wish to lie to them.  
"Why?" Susan asked.

Makeeda hesitated to speak. She wanted to keep the dragon a secret, knowing Peter wouldn't take it lightly to have such a creature in the castle.

"I have… a problem." she said.  
"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.  
"I cannot tell you." Makeeda replied, shaking her head.  
"Makeeda, although you are friend to us, we will not stand for you stealing from the castle. We need to know why." Susan said.

Makeeda nodded.

"I know you do… But it needs to stay between us."  
"If it's a danger to Narnia-"  
"It's not. I have control over the situation." Makeeda took a deep breath and let them into her room. The four of them stood shocked at the sight of the dragon. It cowered at the sight of them. Makeeda knelt down next to it. "The stone was an egg."

Lucy knelt down aswell, petting the dragon.

"He's cute." she smiled. "What's it's name?"  
"I haven't named it." Makeeda told her.  
"You plan to keep it?" Peter asked.  
"Would you rather me set it loose?"  
"It will grow, it cannot stay in here."  
"I am not abandoning a helpless animal."  
"It's not an animal, it's a dragon. It can protect itself."  
"I am not going to do that. I am not leaving it alone somewhere." Makeeda protested.  
"What do you know about dragons?"  
"They were worshipped by elves."  
"Is that it?"  
"Yes."  
"It has to go."  
"If you make it leave, I go to."  
"Stop." Susan said. "Makeeda, you don't need to leave, we can work this out."

Makeeda and Peter looked at her.

"What do we do then?" he asked.  
"Let her raise it, if it becomes a problem we go from there."

Peter looked at Edmund.

"It's not going to hurt anyone. Look at it." he said.

They watched the dragon lick at Lucy's face playfully. Makeeda smiled.

"Fine. It can stay, but if it gets out of hand… It goes."

Makeeda nodded.

"Thank you." she said.

* * *

Makeeda sat reading through a book of Dalish lore. She would come across names occasionally, reading them aloud for the dragon to hear. It didn't seem to pay much attention, though, sleeping on her desk as she read.

"Jura…" she said. She shook her head as the dragon continued to snooze silently. "Galzra… Greteim… Roslarb…. Shruikan."

The dragon's head lifted, looking at her intently. She looked up at it.

"Shruikan?" she repeated. It blinked at her. "Shruikan…"

The small dragon hummed at her as she stood and looked out the window. It over-looked the town and she loved it. She suddenly thought of Brom, turning to grab her bow and quiver. She told Shruikan to stay put, and left the room promptly.

* * *

Makeeda knocked on a wooden door, waiting a short moment for Brom to answer it. He stared at her, clearly surprised at her arrival.

"My lady… I am sorry, but I haven't any time at the moment-"  
"Please, Brom, spare me the lies. You know why I am here." He let her inside, sitting down with her at the table. She noticed him shifting his weight uncomfortably in his chair. "Do not be intimidated by me, I will not hurt you."  
"I know, my Lady."  
"Why didn't you tell me it was an egg?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me it was a dragon?"  
"I did not know-"  
"Stop lying-"  
"I am not lying."  
"Then why is it you wear a necklace with a symbol that matches the one that is now burned into my palm?!"

He looked up at her.

"I have had the egg since it was laid."  
"Where did you get it?"  
"My dragon."  
"You had a dragon?"  
"Yes." he said, taking off his glove and holding out his own palm to show the same mark she had on hers.  
"Where is she now?"  
"Dead."  
"How?"  
"She was killed."

Makeeda felt sympathy for him.

"Why me?" she asked. "Why would you give a random person an egg from your own dragon?"  
"A dragon will only hatch when it is in the presence of it's Rider. I felt there was a good chance it would be you."  
"Why?"  
"You are an elf. Dragons used to protect the lands, and elves were their companions. You are a sorceress, a protector." Makeeda sighed, unsure that he had just cause for giving her such a pet, though she knew it was too late to argue who got to keep it. "Is it a male or female?"  
"Male… His name is Shruikan." Brom seemed to smile, nodding in approval. "You should come see him sometime."  
"I would like that very much." he replied.

* * *

As time passed, Shruikan grew older and older. He grew into his own personality, never wanting to leave Makeeda's side. Their bond was a strong one, gaining a mental connection only they could hear. He had his own voice and his own thoughts. Makeeda had held an announcement after Shruikan was too big to stay in her room, to tell the townspeople that he was a friendly and trustworthy beast. They had no objections to having a dragon for an ally, although he didn't wander into town often. Edmund had grown to like Shruikan aswell, a strong friendship between the three of them present after he got older. Peter had come around aswell, trusting Shruikan as Makeeda's friend and a protector. All was right for the time being, except Makeeda's own self-confidence issues. She had been encouraged by Shruikan to tell Edmund how she felt, but had yet to do so, not wanting to ruin anything that they had as friends. It was difficult for her and she was growing quite irritated with herself.

It would remain to be an issue though, until Makeeda could dig deep inside of herself to tell him how she felt.


	10. Days With A King

**Hey guys. So I just realized that I never even gave a description of Makeeda's face tattoo. If you wanna see it, go ahead and pm me to I can send you a link to the pic. Also, this chapter kinda jumpts through time a bit, just so you know.**

**Ten chapters completely edited and looking TONS better. (:**

**Please feel free to rate, review, and even PM me if you have anything you'd like to say.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Makeeda held up a dress and looked in the mirror. She held up one in her other hand, taking in their appearance against her body in turn. She grumbled and dropped her arms to her side. Shruikan, who was with her, hummed deeply.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.  
_"Why are you so concerned about your dress choice today?"_  
"Edmund and I are going down to the pond today. You know this."  
_"Oh… Edmund, you say?"_  
"Yes." Makeeda sighed.  
_"If it is only Edmund, why are you so worried?"_  
"I just want to look nice."  
_"Why do you pretend that I do not know what you feel inside?"_  
"What do you mean?"  
_"I know you admire him."_  
"I have never denied that fact."  
_"You know what I mean."_  
"Shruikan…" she said, choosing her words carefully. "I can't have him… What do you think?"

She fixed the dress on her body, letting him see how she looked.

_"I think you lovely, as always."_ he said. _"Why can't you have him? You can tell that he feels the same."_  
"No, he does not, and I can't because he has bigger concerns."  
_"Kings have married before, he would not be the first."_  
"Marry?!" Makeeda laughed, strapping her quiver to her back. "He doesn't even know how I feel, how on Earth are you thinking about marriage so soon?"  
_"You will never know if you do not try…Your misery is my misery."_

She looked into his big black eyes, petting his snout lovingly after he lowered it down to her.

"It is more complicated than that, Shru…"

Footsteps sounded at the doorway, and Makeeda looked up to see Edmund.

"You look beautiful." he told her, petting Shruikan now too.  
"Thank you." she said, smiling.

They left Shruikan alone in his hold, walking to the hidden pond. They stopped at the apple tree and picked their apples on the way, sitting down at the pond's edge afterwards.

"We've been friends for eight years now." he said.  
"Yeah…"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Ed… Have you ever thought about marriage?"

He looked away from her.

"Why?" he asked.  
"Well, Peter is married now… What of you?"  
"I'm waiting."  
"Waiting for what?"  
"For… the right moment."  
"Don't you need to find a wife, first?" she laughed. He shrugged and she knew something was wrong. "Ed… Talk to me."  
"Keeda, I don't understand where all of this is coming from."

She took a deep breath.

"I love you." He looked up at her. She took a moment to just let him think, then continued with her own thoughts. "I have loved you for a while. You are a great King, and you are my best friend…. I love you."  
"You… Love me?" he asked after a few more moments of silence. She nodded. "I don't know what to say."  
"You could tell me how you feel about it."  
"Well, you're my best friend… I have thought about it…"

Makeeda couldn't help but to smile a little.

"You have?"  
"Yeah… I just haven't really done anything about it… You've been busy."  
"Busy?"  
"Well… You have been raising a dragon."

Makeeda smiled with him for a moment. He gently touched her hand. Makeeda enjoyed what it felt like, smiling at him. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers gently. Makeeda caught her breath as they came apart, opening her eyes slowly.

"I like you too." he told her.

* * *

"Makeeda?" she turned around in her chair and smiled at the sight of Susan and Lucy. They came into the room, Susan picking up a brush. "Can I start on your hair?"

Makeeda nodded.

"When will you put on your dress?" Lucy asked.  
"I don't know…" Makeeda replied.  
"You're nervous." Susan said. Makeeda nodded again. "He's excited."  
"Really?" Makeeda asked.  
"Really." Susan smiled. "He wants to see you."

Makeeda smiled. When Susan was done, Makeeda looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a beautifully simple braid.

"Thank you." she smiled.  
"Ahem."

They all looked at the doorway to see Peter there.

"May I speak with Makeeda alone, please?" he asked.

Susan and Lucy said goodbye to Makeeda and left the room as she stood, waiting for him to speak.

"Makeeda, you are going to be my sister in an hour." he said, smiling. "I have always thought of you as family, and I am glad to have it made official."  
"As am I." she smiled in return.  
"I am obliged to tell you that after the ceremony, you will be crowned as a Queen of Narnia." Makeeda nodded. "I need you know your level of power, which equals Susan and Lucy's. Remember though, that they are still your queens, and their ruling overturns yours."  
"I understand."

He hugged her tightly.

"Get dressed." he said after letting go of her. "Shruikan is waiting for you."

She smiled as he left her room. She put on her dress slowly, enjoying the quiet. She took a few moments to look at her reflection. She truly thought herself to be beautiful at that instant. She smiled at herself, her hands running across the fabric shakily. She looked over at her bow and quiver, considering taking it with her for a moment before she shook her head, turning away from it and leaving the room.

As she approached the doorway to the castle, she saw her dragon waiting for her. He crouched down after she stopped at his side, waiting for her to get on his back.

"I love you, Shru…" she told him, petting his scaly skin for a moment.  
_"I love you, lethallan."_  
"Do you feel pushed aside by this?"  
_"You know I do not, Makeeda. Your happiness is my own. I am happy for the both of you."_

Makeeda smiled and climbed up onto him, sitting side-legged on his back as he walked towards town. When they approached the crowd that was gathered there, they murmured at the sight of them. Shruikan stopped beside Edmund, who smiled up at Makeeda as she slid off of the dragon carefully.

_"King Edmund, I give you Makeeda, my Rider. Take care of her, and love her always."_  
"I promise." Edmund replied, inclining his head to the dragon.

Shruikan bowed back, then crouched into a comfortable position away from them. Makeeda and Edmund joined hands as the priest began to speak.

"You look beautiful." he whispered.  
"Thank you." she whispered back with a smile.

After the vows were said, the rings were exchanged. Makeeda let him put hers on, but not without noticing the ring's design. The diamond on top was engulfed in vines vines, the inside of the ring reading 'Lethallan.' Makeeda's eyes filled with tears as she smiled at Edmund.

"I now proclaim you King and Queen Edmund Pevensie. My King, you may now take your bride."

They kissed as the crowd cheered, Shruikan letting out a loud roar.


	11. Finding the Varden

"Just try again. I know you can do it."

Shruikan's ribcage rumbled, though when he opened his mouth, nothing happened. Makeeda shook her head.

_"Why can I not do it?"_  
"I don't know-"  
_"I want to know why!"_ he roared, stomping a claw on the ground.  
"I can't give you the answers-"

Shruikan opened his wings and flew away from her. She sighed, turning around to see Edmund.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.  
"He can't sustain a flame."  
"Is he old enough?"

Makeeda nodded.

"There is something wrong with him." she said, her voice quiet.  
"What do we do?"  
"I don't know what to do… I need to read about it."  
"Read while he calms down."

She smiled at him.

"Will you come with me?"  
"Sure." he replied, smiling back to her.

* * *

Shruikan landed gracefully in front of his Keep, looking at Makeeda.

_"I am sorry for being angry. This is not a fault of yours."_  
"It's alright." she replied, feeling his mind touch her own. She stepped closer to him, touching his scaly leg. "I know what we're going to do."  
_"What is on your mind?"_  
"We are going to the Varden."

He stepped back from her.

_"Little one… I do not think this is necessary."_  
"So they are out there then?"  
_"Yes."_  
"We are going. There is something wrong with you and they will be able to help."  
_"It is a long journey, and we may be there for a time."_  
"I do not care. I will do whatever helps you."

He bowed down his head in agreement.

_"Then I shall show you the way to them." _

* * *

Makeeda walked into the throne room, approaching the Kings and Queens. They looked surprised to see her requesting an audience with them.

"Makeeda?" Peter said.  
"What are you doing in here?" Susan asked.  
"I need a presence with my Kings and Queens. I have a request." Peter nodded at her. "I need rations for approximately a month's travel."

Again, they were taken aback.

"Why? Where are you going?" Edmund asked.  
"I am going to find the Varden. They are outside of Narnia's borders. Shruikan cannot breathe fire, there's something wrong with him. If they still exist, they could help him. I don't need a horse, I can fly on his back. I just need food."  
"Makeeda…" Susan began.  
"I know, it's not logical… But you must understand that Shruikan is my responsibility, and friend. I must go if there is a chance it will help him."  
"You have duties here." Peter reminded her.  
"I know I do, but my duties as a Rider come first. I have to protect him."

Peter looked at Edmund, then back to her.

"You can go." he said.  
"No." Edmund said, standing up in protested.  
"Ed, I have-"  
"I go too."  
"Edmund-"  
"If you go, we all go." Peter told him.  
"We can't all go." Susan replied.  
"We can't split up either!" Lucy protested.  
"Stop!" Edmund said over all of them. "Makeeda is my wife, I won't let her go without me."  
"You are our brother."  
"Then you'll say yes to her request knowing I am going too. For me."

Peter sighed.

"You're sly." Susan told him.  
"He's right though. I wouldn't let Gabriella go by herself…" Peter said.  
"It is a long journey." Makeeda spoke up.  
"I accept that." Edmund replied.

Makeeda nodded.

"Thank you." she said, bowing to them.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door as Makeeda's maid finished tying her dress.

"Come in." she called. Edmund opened the door and Makeeda looked at her maid. "You're excused."  
"Are you ready?" he asked after the maid rushed past him.  
"I am." she replied, nodding.  
"And Shruikan?"  
"Yes… He is."

Edmund held out his hand and she took it. She looked around the room one last time, and they left, their packs in hand. They walked down to the castle gate, where Peter, Susan, Lucy and Shruikan were waiting. Shruikan wore a saddle, which had bags of food hanging on the side.

"The horses are ready." Peter said.  
_"Yes, make my Rider use that pathetic goat for travel, instead of me. How absurd."_ Shruikan said, snorting smoke from his nose.

Makeeda smiled as she and Edmund took the reins, mounting their horses.

"Be safe." Peter told them.  
"Hurry back." Lucy added.  
"He'll be safe with us." Makeeda assured.  
"You be safe aswell." Susan said.  
"I will be." Makeeda smiled.

When the goodbyes were said, Makeeda, Edmund and Shruikan all departed, beginning their journey together.

* * *

It was almost two weeks before they had found anything, spotting a tent standing up amongst others that were torn down. They slowly walked through the camp, taking in what they saw.

"It looks old. The fabrics are worn, even for being destroyed." Makeeda said, letting her drawn arrow slump as she touched the fabric of the standing tent.  
"Whoever lived here was attacked." Edmund noted.

Makeeda strapped her bow onto her back and pulled back the flap of the tent. Everything was still standing as though habitants lived there. Makeeda saw a glint of silver on the little stand and picked it up, admiring the little trinket. She read the familiar words in the Dalish language, realizing where she was. She left the tent, her heart sinking as she looked around at the destroyed camp.

"I know who lived here." she said, rubbing the trinket in her hand.  
"Who?" Edmund asked, walking over to her.  
"I did." she said, looking up at him.

She walked past him, remembering the way she had run from her camp the night she was taken from her people. After walking for a few minutes, she and Edmund stopped at a skeleton. Makeeda felt the emotions rising as she looked down at it. She kneeled after a moment, touching the Dalish armor that it wore.

"Keeda… Who is that?"  
"My sister."

Edmund touched her shoulder, kneeling down with her.

"I'm sorry." he said.  
"She died trying to save me…"

She felt Shruikan touch her mind from above the trees, trying to comfort her.

_"Little one… Remember that this past has led you to the life you now lead."_ he said. _"She died bravely, like she was foretold to."_

Makeeda stood, looking down at the necklace she still held in her hand.

"What is that?" Edmund asked.  
"It was my mother's." she replied, rubbing it again. "It has an excerpt from the Fall of the Dales etched on it."  
"We must go."

Makeeda hooked the necklace around her neck.

"Let's go then." she replied, picking up an arrow from the ground. She remembered when she had shot the arrow at Jadis and missed. "Such things are lost to us now… It is unwise to dwell on memories."

* * *

Edmund and Makeeda stood before an archway that was placed oddly at the base of a mountain. Shruikan landed next to them.  
_"We should fly over the mountain. It is a dead end."_  
"What of the horses?" Edmund asked.  
"And supplies."

Shruikan snorted.

_"Pessimists."_

Makeeda smiled.

"It seems magical." Edmund noted.  
"It is." Makeeda asked, stepping forward.

A light on the archway glowed in the shape of Makeeda's gedway ignasia as she got closer. She placed her palm on it causing the rock below the archway lowered itself down.

"That was effective." Edmund said.  
_"I do not like this."_  
"It was clearly made for a Rider." Makeeda replied.  
_"It does not mean it is safe down there. We are outside of Narnia now, we must be cautious."_  
"These woods belong to me."  
_"Someone is coming."_

They turned around to watch a tall, white-haired man walk toward them. He stared at Shruikan.

"Who are you?" Edmund demanded.  
"My name is Fenris."  
"Fenris? What are you doing out here?"  
"I live here."  
"Down there?" Makeeda asked.

His gaze drifted to her.

"You… Your face… Your markings…"  
"What of them?"  
"They are Dalish."

Makeeda noticed his own markings, white lines running everywhere along his body. She felt her stomach lurch when she saw his pointed ears.

"You are an elf." she stated.  
"Yes?"  
"How do you know I am Dalish? I am the last of their kind."  
"Hardly." the elf said, looking back to Shruikan.  
"We must be going now." Edmund said.  
"No."

Edmund placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"We don't want any trouble…"  
"You honestly think I'd attack you? You have a dragon for company… Which one of you is the Rider?"  
"How do you know of Riders?" Makeeda asked.  
"We are awaiting you."  
"We?"  
"As I said, you are hardly the last Dalish…. Follow me."

He passed them, walking down the rock path under the archway. Makeeda took a step forward, but Edmund stopped her.

"Do you really believe him?"  
"I have to."  
"I will follow you." he said reluctantly.

She smiled, and they followed the elf. Shruikan had little trouble fitting his bulk into the archway. The area seemed to be built for a Rider and their dragon. After a few moments of walking, they came to another rock door. Fenris turned to them.

"Your palm, Rider."

Makeed put her palm on the door and it moved, revealing a whole community of people.

"Wow…" Makeeda breathed, taking in what she saw. There were tents, wells, kids running around in the fields. Makeeda was amazed at how much was hidden under the mountain. Shruikan was immediately surrounded by people who cheered at the sight of him.

_"We can stay as long as we need to."_ he said happily.

Makeeda and Edmund laughed, soon hearing the beat of large wings  
overhead. They looked up at the sky to see a large blue dragon soaring through the clouds. Makeeda could feel herself full of different emotions as the dragon landed in front of them, allowing a man to climb down from the dragon's back. He stared at Makeeda. There was silence among the crowd as the two Riders came together for the first time, their dragons nose to nose with each other.


	12. Party With the Dales

"Welcome, friends. You are, indeed, most welcome here."

Makeeda watched the man as he bowed, doing so in return to him. Edmund followed suit.

"They are not from these parts, Shadeslayer." Fenris told him.  
"Where do you hail from?"  
"Narnia."

The Rider looked taken aback.

"Narnia…" he repeated. "You are far from home, friends. My name is Eragon, Shadeslayer. This is my dragon, Saphira."

Saphira and Shruikan remained almost nose to nose with each other as their Riders spoke.

"I am Makeeda, protector of Narnia, Lady of the Forest and Queen to my husband, Edmund. This is my dragon, Shruikan."  
"King of old…" Eragon said, looking at the crowd. "Hail, Edmund the Just."

The crowd around the dragons bowed to Edmund in unison.

"We aren't in Narnia, you are not under my rule." Edmund responded, though he smiled back at the crowd appreciatively.  
"They know who to pay respect to for peace after the Witch's rule. Narnia was not the only place her evil touched." Eragon explained. "And seeing your Queen is a Rider, they will show you respect, regardless of your crown."

Eragon turned to the crowd again.

"Behold, your King and Queen. Lest not forget her dragon, for you will extend the same respect and courtesy to him that you do Saphira."  
"Please, you don't need to…" Makeeda said, causing him to turn back to her with a questioning look. "We are flattered, but we have only come for help."  
"Ask and you shall receive."

"Can your dragon breathe fire?"  
"As well as you can create it with a spell."

Makeeda felt her defenses rising, knowing she did her best to keep the look of a Dalish, and not a sorceress. She shifted her weight and crossed her arms.

"What makes you think I can cast spells?"  
"You are a Dalish magician-"  
"No, I am not."  
"I know who you are, Mahriel."

Makeeda's defensiveness vanished as she felt her heart drop at the sound of her clan's name.

"Then you'd know I am not a Dalish magician. I was taken from my camp when I was young, by the Witch."

A woman stepped forward from the crowd of people, stopping at Eragon's side.

"You…"

Makeeda stared at the old woman's face, taking in the sight of her complex face painting and pointed ears.

"Your face…" Makeeda said, recognizing her. "You look like someone I once knew…"  
"Your Keeper-"  
"Marethari." The woman gave her a small smile before Makeeda hugged her tightly, feeling relief washing over her. "I have missed you dearly…"  
"I foretold you having a difficult path, and you have, child. What is left of the clan has joined our sister clans and settled here with the Shadeslayer."  
"My magic…"  
"The Witch will never be forgiven for defying the laws of the Dalish."

Shruikan's attention was finally averted to Marethari. He bent his neck down low and touched his nose to her forehead gently.

_"It is an honor to meet a nest-mate of Makeeda's."_  
"Andaran atish'an." Marethari replied.

Makeeda smiled at the familiarity of her language. She looked around at the crowd, seeing more than just elves there; humans stood amongst the elves, small face paintings of their own worn proudly for anyone to see. Makeeda was surprised that the elves let the Shemlen share their ways, but she was grateful that the time of the Witch was able to bring everyone together. Differences set aside, everyone had suffered and everyone had been able to rebuild as a group.

"You are most welcome here for as long as you need. What is it that you seek help with?" Eragon asked.  
"Shruikan cannot breathe fire."

This seemed to catch Saphira's attention, because she and Shruikan were nose to nose again. Hearing Saphira talk was different for Makeeda, as she was accustomed to Shruikan's voice in her head.

_"A dragon's first line of defense is fire. I shall protect you for the time you are learning to do so."_  
"Why can't he do this?"  
"I do not know."  
"It must have been his development. Did anything happen to his egg that may have caused it?"  
"He was with me."  
"Did you perhaps use any magic on it?"

Makeeda remembered the night Shruikan shrieked in his over-heated shell. She'd put a cooling charm on it, bringing his temperature down for the night. She closed her eyes, guilt filling her.

"It was hot… I cooled it down, but… I didn't know…"

Makeeda couldn't look at Shruikan, who was now burning a hole in her back as she hung her head.

"My Lady, I can show you to your room for the night. You have taken in a lot." Eragon said.

She nodded, following him in silence with Edmund by her side. After a few moments, they stopped at a door.

"Thank you." Edmund said.  
"I shall send someone in the morning." Eragon told them.  
_"I shall keep you in my dreams, until the morning."_ Saphira said, touching Shruikan's nose again.

Eragon and Saphira left them alone to their room for the night. Makeeda turned to Shruikan.

"I am so sorry-" she began, her voice cracking.  
_"Hear me, and hear me well… This is not your fault."_ Shruikan told her, bringing his face down to hers, one large eye level with her own. _"You were doing what you thought was right for me. I can only be grateful that I had such care from you."_  
"I love you, Shru." Makeeda said, petting his nose lovingly.  
_"I love you, lethallan."_

He walked to the dragon hold, heaving a large sigh as he laid down.

"Why did Saphira act so… Weird?" Edmund asked him.

Shruikan's ribcage rumbled with laughter as he closed his eyes.

"It is the first dragon he has ever met, and she is a girl." Makeeda said, smiling. "I cannot imagine Saphira has met other dragons either."  
"Right." Edmund laughed, following Makeeda over to the bed.  
"What do you wish to do about all of this?" she asked hesitantly.  
"About what?" he replied, taking his shoes off.  
"My people are here… I thought them to be dead, and now I have found them. To leave tomorrow is not the ideal thing to do."  
"I know." he said, leaning back on the bed now.  
"How long are you willing to stay?"  
"I will stay until you are ready to leave."

Makeeda had always admired his loyalty to her, but she knew she couldn't stay with her clan forever. She shook her head at him.

"I will not stay long."  
"Keeda, I am with you," he told her. "but what will you do if they ask you to stay?"  
"This is not my home…" she said.  
"Your home is wherever the elves travel."  
"My home is beside my King."

He smiled at her slightly, touching her face after she laid down next to him. They laid there in silence for a few moments, thinking over the events of the day, falling to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"There is no way to fix what is done." Eragon said. "You can strengthen your magic to make up for what he lacks, but there is no way to fix him."  
_"I am not broken…"_ Shruikan said to Makeeda, not letting Saphira or Eragon share his thoughts. _"I am not something to be fixed."_

Makeeda felt sympathy for him, knowing it was her fault that he couldn't do something that a dragon should be able to.

"What do I do to strengthen my magic?"  
"I can give you instructions, things to help you better yourself… But there is one request I have of you…"  
"What is that?" Makeeda asked.  
"Our dragons are the last of their species…" Eragon said and Makeeda knew where he was going with it. Makeeda looked to Shruikan. "They need to create an egg, to continue their race."  
_"What good does it do to create an egg if it will only hatch for a worthy Rider?"_ Shruikan asked.  
"It does good, because we never know when the next Rider will be among us." Eragon replied  
"He is right." Makeeda said. Shruikan snorted at her in protest. "I would not ask you to do this if it was not important…"

Shruikan hung his head for a moment, then shook it slowly.

_"I will not do this… I cannot."_ he said, opening his wings and flying away from them.  
"I am sorry." Makeeda said, looking at Eragon.  
"How long will you stay?"  
"How long do I need to stay?"  
"The mind is always learning. How long are you willing to stay?"  
"Three months." Makeeda said.

Eragon nodded.

"We should get started first thing tomorrow."  
"Yes, sir."

* * *

"My Lady, I have a message for you."

Makeeda took her letter from the elven boy, smiling.

"Thank you." she said, watching the boy run from her.  
"What is it?" Edmund asked as Makeeda closed their bedroom door.  
"An invitation to have dinner with the elves."  
"Ah."  
"Would you like to go?"  
"Of course."  
"It says I will be hunting for it…" Makeeda said with a smile, admiring the way the clan naturally accepted her.  
"That should be fun to watch." Edmund laughed.

Makeeda looked at him.

"I will have you know, I was a very good hunter when I was younger." she said, her hands on her hips.  
"Oh, I have no doubt about that." he said, picking up her bow and handing it to her.  
"Let us get a move on then, yes?" she said, strapping her quiver to her back and taking the bow from Edmund.

* * *

As they came back from their hunt, Edmund and Makeeda were greeted warmly by the clan.

"Dahlin, you never fail to make your ancestors proud." an elf said as he approached them.  
"Ma serannas." Makeeda said, inclining her head to the elf.  
"You do not remember me, lethallan?" he asked.  
"I am sorry…" she replied, give him a small smile as she shook her head.  
"I am Paivel."

She smiled, hugging the man abruptly as memories of him rushed to her mind.

"I have missed you dearly." she said, taking in the sight of his face after letting him go.  
"And I you, lethallan." he replied. "Your arrow continues to strike true, I see."  
"It does."  
"I believe I owe you thanks as well, Shem." he said, looking to Edmund.  
"You're welcome." Edmund replied.  
"You should go dress for the feast." Paivel told them.  
"Should we wear something special?" she asked.  
"I suppose you do not have any elven made things."  
"We can take care of that." Marethari said from behind them. "Come with me, Dahlin."  
"What about-"  
"King Edmund can come with me." Paivel said.

Makeeda looked at Edmund, who seemed to agree. She nodded at them, accepting the offer.

"Come with me, Dahlin."

* * *

"King Edmund, your Queen." Paivel said after they'd been waiting for Makeeda to come back.

Elven girls led Makeeda to him. He sighed with a smile as he took in the sight of her.

"You look beautiful."  
"Thank you." she said, looking down at herself, then back up to him. "You look good in elven clothes."

They smiled and sat down with the elves at their long feasting table. The dinner was beautiful, and full of treats along with the venison Makeeda had hunted for them. Shruikan and Saphira were there as well, enjoying the game. After they were done eating, the elves created music and danced, enjoying the company of each other.

"Could I join them?" Makeeda asked Paivel as they clapped from the sidelines of the dancers.

He looked at her with a laugh.

"Of course, lethallan."

Makeeda stepped forward, immediately grabbed by two other elven girls. She had told them she didn't know how to dance like they were, but they simply told her to move her feet and have fun. She soon caught the rhythm of the music, dancing with them happily.

Edmund watched her as she danced around and enjoyed the friends she was making. He sat on a log that the elves used as furniture, smiling at the sight of how beautiful Makeeda was.

"You are lucky, King Edmund." Edmund turned his head to see Eragon standing there, watching Makeeda as well. He looked down to him. "May I?"

Edmund nodded.

"I am lucky." he agreed.  
"She is special."  
"Special?"  
"She has been taken from her home and defiled, yet she was chosen by a dragon to be a Rider and her clan still loves her as family…." Eragon said. "She is a strong person."  
"I am honored to be her husband."

Eragon smiled at him.

"I do not mean to over step my boundaries."  
"You don't?"  
"No, I do not. She is a magnificent woman, but I respect that she is yours."

Edmund looked back to Makeeda.

"Thank you."  
"I like you, Edmund. You are a good King."  
"Are you their ruler?" Edmund asked, looking back to Eragon.  
"No." he laughed. "I am their protector, should they ever need protection."


	13. A New Narnia

The three months of learning for Makeeda went faster than she thought it would. She enjoyed living amongst her own race, as did Edmund. It was pleasant for them, but they knew they had duties to return to in Narnia. After the first two months had passed, Shruikan and Saphira had created an egg, which Eragon locked away for safety.

After saying goodbye to the Dales reluctantly, and bidding Eragon and Saphira farewell, Makeeda, Edmund, and Shruikan all departed for home. Saphira and Shruikan had the hardest time saying goodbye, however, their bond a fierce one in the three months they'd spent together.

It was another long month of travel before they made it home, but they did so safely, nonetheless. After having so much time apart, the Pevensie siblings all made a point to go on a hunt together. Makeeda and Gabriella decided to stay behind in the castle, helping the cooks prepare the table and food.

"I love you."  
"Be safe."  
"We will." Edmund said as Makeeda gently put his crown on his head.  
"I have a bad feeling…" she said, watching him strap his sword to his waist.  
"We know the woods, Keeda. We'll be ok. I promise."  
_"I shall go if there is reason to fret."_ Shruikan said, crouching beside them as Edmund got ready to leave.

Makeeda looked to her dragon, then back to Edmund, shaking her head.

"No, stay." she said, trying to shake the bad feeling in her gut. "They will be alright."

Edmund kissed her before getting on his horse.

"I love you." he repeated.  
"I love you too."

Peter also bid his wife goodbye as he got on his horse. The queens watched the four of them trot off into the forest. Makeeda felt her heart hammering in her chest, wondering why she felt so worried about them. They knew the forest, and Narnia had been at peace for fifteen years. There was no reason to fret.

"Let us go." she told Gabriella, as they turned to walk back into the castle.

They went to the kitchen, ready to help prepare the food for the dinner that night. As Makeeda and Gabriella dried their hands after washing, Makeeda felt the ache in her chest break. She gasped, feeling her environment change slightly, looking to Gabriella for a reason. She seemed hurt as well. Makeeda felt her mind being probed, letting Shruikan into her thoughts.

_"Makeeda…"_  
_"I am fine."_  
_"What was that?"_  
_"You felt it too?"_  
_"Of course…"_  
_"Search for them, make sure they are alright."_  
_"I am already going."_

The Queens went back to what they were doing, Gabriella desperately attempting to wash away the worry that Makeeda was giving her. Makeeda, however, could not. She had a great pit in her stomach, trying to think of anything that could possibly harm the Kings and Queens. There wasn't much that was known in the woods that they should fear, but Makeeda knew there was something wrong.

After the food was ready, and the table was set, the Queens sat, waiting. After she got hungry, Gabriella ate as if she normally would, but Makeeda refused. She could not even look at the food without feeling sick. They were past late returning to the castle from their hunt. Even Shruikan hadn't returned with news yet. Makeeda knew this meant he was not finding them but would not return until he did.

Eventually, Gabriella went up to bed, telling Makeeda they probably stopped to camp for the night. It was storming out, but that would not have stopped Shruikan from finding them by now. Makeeda was not swayed from her worry, but did not want Gabriella to feel the way she did, so did not argue her point. After sitting alone at the long table for a few moments, Makeeda gave up on willing herself to move.

She laid her head down on the table, waiting for Shruikan to probe her mind once more, to hear his deep, smooth voice in her thoughts. Time seemed to move so slowly, Makeeda's thoughts drifting away. Her eyes soon grew too heavy be held open any longer, and she slowly gave in to the state of unconsciousness.

* * *

There was a scream. Makeeda opened her eyes to see trees blended with the sky. She sat up, hearing the scream again. She was in the woods, she realized as she looked around. She caught sight of someone running, and she stood, hearing the scream again. She stood up, watching soldiers chasing Gabriella through the trees. She reached for her bow, but it was not strapped to her back anymore. She saw one of the soldiers draw their own bow at Gabriella, and Makeeda shot a spell at him. Their attention was averted to her, making her run now too. She and Gabriella ran together, getting out of the trees quickly.

"Shruikan!" Makeeda yelled, searching the skies for her dragon. She could not feel his mind at all, and knew he was no where close. She wasn't defenseless though, she thought as she stopped running to face the soldiers.

"Makeeda, what are you doing, come on!" Gabriella yelled, stopping as well.  
"Wait." Makeeda said, putting her hand out. A protective barrier was cast out around them, making the soldiers stop before them. "What do you want? Why do you chase your Queens?"  
"Queens?" one of the men said. "There is only one Queen in Narnia."

Makeeda looked to Gabriella, who stepped forward.

"I am your Queen." she said. "Why-"

The man laughed at her.

"You are no Queen." Gabriella and Makeeda looked at each other questionably, wondering where the man was from. "You two need to come with us."  
"Why?" Makeeda asked.  
"The King demands Narnians to be brought before him when they are found." he said, looking at Makeeda's ears.  
"What King?"  
"King Miraz."  
"The only Kings Narnia has are the ones crowned by Aslan." Makeeda spat at him. "We will not bow down to any other men."  
"No other man is worthy to call himself a King of Narnia except King Miraz."

Gabriella stepped across the barrier Makeeda held, slapping the soldier's face. Makeeda tried grabbing her, but the soldiers were quicker. Makeeda dropped her defenses, knowing she was to protect Gabriella at any cost. She shot a spell at one soldier, knocking him to the ground before being grabbed by another. She struggled fiercly, but they were ultimately stronger than she, and they took her and Gabriella forcefully, rendering them unconscious after several moments of struggling.


	14. Prisoner In Telmar

**Hey guys!**

**I am getting these edited chapters up pretty quickly, which is awesome considering I am also writing for another story at the moment. I am happy with how these are turning out. (:**

**I just would like to put up a warning that things are going to start getting a little darker in the next chapter or two. Realism is key here.**

**Please feel free to rate, review and even PM me if you have anything to say.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Makeeda recognized she was on a bed. She felt a pain in her head, remembering she had been knocked out after fighting to break away from her captors on the journey to wherever she was now. She sat up, seeing Gabriella rushing over to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.  
"Where are we?"  
"Talmar."  
"Those soldiers were Talmarines?"

Gabriella nodded.

"They've been gone for nearly an hour now." she said, looking back at the wooden door. "Can you hear Shruikan?"  
"No." Makeeda said, wondering where her mental companion was and why he wasn't trying to bust them out. "There has to be an explanation for all of this."  
"Is he… dead?"  
"No. I would know if he was dead."

They heard footsteps outside the door before it opened. A single man stepped in, soldiers waiting for him in the hallway.

"Hello, Narnians. I am Lord Miraz. Who are you?"

Gabriella and Makeeda both said nothing, looking to each other and then back to him.

"Please do not make this hard for me." he said cautiously. "You claim to be Queens… To who?"  
"The Pevensies." Gabriella said. Makeeda gave her a warning look, but she respected Gabriella as the High Queen and did not say anything.  
"I have no knowledge of who you speak of."  
"The Kings and Queens of old." Gabriella said.  
"What are your names?"  
"Gabriella Pevensie."

The man looked to Makeeda, expecting her to say something, but she just shook her head.

"You do not need to know my name, Shem. You have locked us inside this room, your Queens, against our will, and now you expect pleasantries… I refuse to oblige."

The man stepped forward, swinging his hand across Makeeda's face. She held her hand to her cheek for a moment, glaring up at him.

"You should do well to control your tongue." he told her.  
"Do not touch me again." she replied.  
"Guard." he said, summoning one of the soldiers into the room. "Take them to the prison below us…. They do not wish to be treated like humans."

With that, Makeeda and Gabriella were taken from the room by the soldiers.

* * *

Makeeda had been split up from Gabriella since she'd been put in the jail cell. She had been sitting alone for two days, tied to a chair and unable to speak with even the soldiers who paid her no mind as they walked by her cell door. So she was surprised when one stopped at her door. He was wearing white, a mask on his face that covered his mouth. He was accompanied by two soldiers, which Makeeda guessed were for protection.

He touched her hair, feeling it in between his fingers for a moment, and then writing something down on his notepad. He felt her ears, making her jerk away from his touch. He held her head still, feeling them again. His touch did not hurt her, but she didn't feel he would be gentle if she kept struggling. After writing something down on his notepad again, he looked into her eyes. He grabbed her face, telling her to open her mouth. She did so, and he looked inside. She thought him very odd to be examining her like this.

Makeeda let him look over her until he got to her hands. He flipped them up after looking at the backs of them, stopping to examine her gedway ignasia.

"What is this?" he asked her with a gruff voice. She did not answer. "What is this?"

She looked to the soldiers that protected the man, then back to him. He shook her slightly.

"What is this?!" he asked, his voice louder now.  
"I do not know." she replied.

He looked unconvinced, but kept on with his examination. He touched her bare feet, looking up to her as he squeezed them.

"Why don't you wear shoes?" he asked.  
"I never have."  
"Why, is what I asked."  
"I am an elf, I do not wear shoes. There is no need." Makeeda spat back at him.

He shook his head, standing from the ground, writing again on the notepad. When he finished, he looked up at her skeptically.

"I was told you claim yourself a Queen, are you married?" Makeeda nodded. "You are not a maiden then?"

Makeeda raised an eyebrow to him.

"This is none of your business-"  
"Answer the question or I will have these men hold you down so I can check you."

Makeeda looked at the soldiers again, then back to the examiner.

"No." she said. "I am not a maiden."

He wrote on his notepad once more, then took his glasses off after setting his notepad on the ground next to her. He kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"What are you?"  
"I already told you what I was."  
"I do not believe you."  
"You think I am human?"  
"No."  
"Then what?" He looked irritated with her now, not enjoying her word games. She sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I am a Dalish Elf."  
"What King are you married to?"  
"I am married to King Edmund. Gabriella is married to King Peter."  
"I do not know these Kings."  
"Your own King is a fraud, how can I expect you to know your real ones?"

Her insult didn't seem to bother him, though he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why would a King of Narnia marry an elf?"

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Why are you asking me these questions?"  
"I am a doctor. I was asked to inspect you for any sicknesses."  
"Why would I be sick?"  
"You are a Narnian, why wouldn't you be sick?"

Makeeda agreed that it was best her hands were tied together in her lap. His sharp tongue was quickly urging her to call upon her magic to get him to stop talking.

"Why are the Talmarines marching into Narnia and kidnapping us?"  
"I do not know the reason for the attack on Cair Paravel, but-"  
"What?!" Makeeda said, her heart picking up it's pace. "When was this?"  
"…Years ago…" he said, kniting his eyebrows together. "How do you not know of this if you are Narnian?"  
"I was there, last night, I slept there, how is this possible?"  
"Tell me what year it is." he said.  
"Year one thousand-fifteen."

He shook his head, looking more confused now than he had so far.

"It is two thousand three-hundred and fifteen."

Makeeda shook her head now, not believing what he was telling her.

"No. No… What happened to the Kings and Queens?" He was the one who did not answer now. "Where are they? What did you do to them?!"

The man stood now, walking out of the room with the soldiers. Makeeda stared after them, trying to picture the last thing she remembered from the previous night. She had fallen asleep at the table. That was it. She had had no dreams, nothing to make her believe she'd been thrust forward into time. Could it be possible? She was a sorceress, a powerful being, when she wanted to be. Could she have pushed herself through time? Gabriella was here too, though, and Shruikan was nowhere to be heard.

Makeeda looked down at her feet, seeing the pad of paper the man had been writing on. She reached down, picking it up. It was written in her Dalish tongue, surprising her that the man knew the language.

'More men will come. They will take what is not theirs to touch. Stay strong, and keep your dragon away. Do not tell them who you are, Rider. The Varden are coming.'

Makeeda looked up from the paper. How could the Varden be coming if it was a thousand years ago that she was last with them? What men would come? What is not theirs to touch?

"Brisingr." she murmured, causing the paper to burn in her hand. She wondered how far away the Varden were. Was Shruikan with them? The questions didn't cease until she slowly drifted off to sleep in her chair.


	15. Castle Escape

A week. That's how long it had been since he'd been gone. This was the longest time in between subjugations that he'd allowed. Makeeda sat in the corner of her room, her knees brought up to her chest lazily, her head leaning against the brick wall. She was half awake, but she felt like she was only half alive. She knew Gabriella was alive only because she could hear the screams across the hallway at night. Everytime she heard footsteps outside of her room, she flinched slightly, expecting the door to come flying open at any moment. The scratches on her face stung as she did so, the open wounds being brought apart slightly when her skin bent.

She lifted her head sleepily, feeling something inside herself wake up. She recognized the familiar feeling, her mind being probed for access. A tear escaped her eye, stinging at the scratches as she heard a faint, smooth voice.

_"I am coming."_

She remembered her dragon, what he looked like, what he sounded like. She remembered his wisdom, and his friendship. It seemed like so long ago that she had seen him. Her mind was again drawn back to the memory of telling him to go search for her Kings and Queens. She thought of what could have happened to them, still oblivious to where they were. She was able to keep herself together when she thought of this, though she was not able to do the same when she thought of what happened to Edmund. She missed him, her partner, her King. She wondered what he would do if he knew what she'd been put through since arriving in Talmar.

She jumped out of her thoughts as the door opened, the man returning to the room now. He sneered at her tears and she wiped them away quickly.

"How have you been, witch?" he asked. "Have you missed me?"

She sniffled, her nose tickling her as it tried to run.

"You are a sight." he said, kneeling down to her. "You truly are."

He tried touching her face, but she pulled away. He sighed.

"Why do you fight me?" he asked.

She looked up to him again, feeling her stomach turn as she reminded herself that she was a proud Dalish being probed for information that she did not need to give.

"I fight you because I am not yours to touch." she spat.  
"I don't see your King coming to save you."

Tears again came to her eyes, but they were from anger now. She knew if Edmund or Peter were here, there would be a war started by now. She swung at him, but it was a failed attempt to hurt him. She was weak, her energy drained from the lack of food and the abuse she was given daily.

He caught her wrist after she missed his face, pulling her up to her feet as he stood. She felt the muscles in her legs shaking, begging her to take the pressure off of them.

"Do you need punished some more?!" he growled in her face, shaking her around slightly. "Perhaps I should actually kill you this time!"

Makeeda had wished he'd kill her instead of what he really did to her. He slapped her for not answering, but she refused to speak even after this. He slapped her again, the scraps on her face stinging at the harsh contact. Again, he hit her, shoving her to the floor as he did so. She felt his foot beat into her ribs as she tried picking herself up. She double over on her knees, holding her abdomen as the pain flew through her. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head up as she cried out.

"Get up." he said. His voice was surprisingly calm now. Makeeda knew what this meant. She stayed down on the floor until he pulled harder on her hair, forcing her to her feet. He brought her over to the bed, which Makeeda had left untouched since she'd been in the room. He shoved her down, pinning her arms up over her head as she winced in pain. "Do you know what I find so fascinating about you, elf? That you do not fight back. You only fight when I insult your Kings and Queens. You only fight back when I talk about him."

Makeeda opened her eyes to look into the man's. She spat up into his face, making him recoil slightly. After wiping it away, he slapped her, making her face swing to the side. She kept it there, not wanting to watch him as he tried to claim her as his own.

Makeeda could hear a scramble outside of her door, which made the man stand up to see what it was. She got up too, looking around for something to hit him with. Her door burst open, a light reaching through it that knocked the man to his back. He cried out in pain as an woman ran through the door and put her foot on his chest. She had a bow drawn, pointing it at his face.

"Where is she?" she hissed at him.  
"Me?" Makeeda asked, making the elf glance up slightly.  
"What has he done to you?" she asked, looking back down to the man.  
"Today?"  
"Since you've been here, lethallan."  
"What has he not done, would be more of an easier question to answer." Makeeda replied.  
"Has he defiled you, my Lady?"  
"Yes."

Before Makeeda could protest, the elf shot her arrow into the man's head. His body went limp underneath her foot. She lowered her bow, looking up at Makeeda to bow to her.

"I am Fae." she said. "I am here to take you to safety."  
"The Varden?"  
"Yes, my Lady. Come with me quickly." the elf lead Makeeda out to the hallway, leading her halfway down it before she turned back to her room. "We must not dally, my Lady."  
"I was brought here with the High Queen of Narnia, and I will not leave without her." Makeeda said. "I am her protector."  
"She has been brought to safety." Fae said.

Makeeda hesitated, but trusted her elf sister. She ran with her down the hallway, finding their way out of the castle gradually. Upon arriving outside in the courtyard, Makeeda heard the roar of a dragon, making her turn. There, descending from the sky, was her big black companion. She smiled at the sight of Shruikan landing and roaring at the soldiers that fought the Varden back from the castle. She ran over to him, Fae right behind her for protection. Makeeda climbed up onto him with great strain, unable to find strength in her weakened muscles. She felt someone grab her, and she kicked.

"Be still, Rider."

That voice. It made her turn at the sound. She smiled down at the man, loving another friendly face.

"Eragon." she said.  
"Climb." he told her. "I will follow."

He helped her the rest of the way up before Shruikan flew away from the castle. She looked behind her, watching Eragon call off his attack force. She held on tightly to Shruikan as he flew without stopping to wait for them.

* * *

Makeeda sat on the grass, hidden underneath Shruikan's wing as they watched soldiers return with Eragon and Saphira. Makeeda got to her feet, using Shruikan as support as she did so. Eragon stopped in front of her, bringing her into a hug. She didn't think she would cry when she were to find someone that she knew, but she did. He held her for as long as she needed him to, letting her get out a few good sobs before she let go. Her eyes wide, she could barely speak, her voice hoarse.

"Have you found them?" she asked.

He looked to Shruikan, then back to her, shaking his head.

"They're gone." he said.  
"Gone?"  
"I'm sorry for your loss."

Makeeda felt the anxiety well up inside of her chest, wishing she could say or ask something that would clear her doubt. She knew by the way Shruikan looked at her that it was the truth. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How are you here?" she asked.  
"I am a Rider, I do not age."  
"Where is Gabriella?"  
"She is resting."

Makeeda shook her head, half in horror of what the Telmarines had done to her.

"What happened?"  
"She is well. She has been with us for a few days now."  
"How did she get out?"  
"She was released from the castle, sold as a slave to some miners. She ran as soon as she could, and we found her."  
"You were looking for us?"  
"Yes. We heard word that two maidens calling themselves Queens of Narnia were taken to Telmar. Shruikan found us about a day afterwards, and we knew it was you."  
"Thank you, Eragon."  
"Do not thank me, Makeeda. You are dear to me, and the people here." he replied. "I imagine you are tired though, and we have prepared a place for you to stay."  
"I will stay with Shruikan for tonight."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

Eragon nodded, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I will return in the morning."

He began walking away, but Makeeda stopped him.

"Wait." she said, making him turn back to her. "Could you… Stay here with me?"

He nodded, walking back over to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, watching her sit back down carefully.  
"No." she replied.  
"I have no doubts that they beat you." he said, taking in the appearance of the scratches on her face.  
"They told me I did not look normal. They tried to scratch the painting off of my face…. "  
"What else did they do to you?" Makeeda shook her head at him. "Makeeda…"  
"A man… I do not know what his authority was amongst the soldiers but… He… He was unkind to me."  
"Did he defile you?"

Makeeda wondered then how many more times someone would ask her this now that she was free of the prison. Eragon sat down at the fire Saphira had made for them, Makeeda sitting too.

"Yes." she said. "He did."  
"I suppose Fae killed him, then?"  
"How do you guess that?"  
"She was very willing to be your rescuer."  
"Why?"  
"You are their Lady." Eragon said, looking at her now.  
"I am not their Keeper."  
"Ah. Yes." Eragon said, looking out at the camp. "The Dales have lost the ways of their ancestors. Your old clan is gone now…"  
"Where are they?"

Eragon looked back to her.

"It has been one thousand and three hundred years since we last saw each other." he said.

Makeeda realized what he was saying, but hated the feeling of everyone she had ever known being dead now.

"How am I here, in this time?"  
"I do not know…" he said honestly. "It makes me even more confused to know that your High Queen is here as well, as she does not possess any magical talent."  
"This confuses me too." Makeeda agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment, thinking over what had happened. Makeeda couldn't keep her thoughts on a solution for long, thinking about Edmund as she toyed with the ring on her finger. She looked down at it, not daring to ask how it had traveled with her through time; she was just happy she had something of his still. Tears came to her eyes, wishing she could have convinced him to stay that night, instead of leaving with his siblings. _They all should have stayed,_ she thought. She looked up, noticing that Eragon was watching her.

"Talk to me." he told her.  
"What is there to say?"  
"You are upset."  
"Really?" she said to him. "I have every reason to be upset. I should have made them stay, I am their… I was their protector. I let them go, I could have went, at least…. Now my Kings and Queens are gone. My husband…."

Makeeda let herself cry, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it in if she wanted to.

"My husband is gone…. Edmund is never coming back…" she cried. "I am widowed without any of my friends for comfort."  
"I am your friend." Eragon told her.  
_"As are we."_ Shruikan said, indicating Saphira as well. He nuzzled her slightly, making her sit back against his scaly leg.  
"You should get some rest." Eragon said. "We will be here when you wake."

Makeeda listened to Saphira and Shruikan talk quietly as she let herself fall asleep, Eragon watching over the camp protectively.


	16. Fall of the Shadeslayer

A few months had passed since Makeeda was rejoined with the Varden. It was different from the last time. The people had changed, even the woods had changed in time. Animals no longer spoke to one another, becoming savage in their fear of being prosecuted for being Narnian.

Makeeda and Eragon prepared themselves for scouting. They had decided to travel out of the woods, to see if they could find other means of shelter than just the trees. Makeeda was second in command under Eragon, her Dalish brothers and sisters looking to her when they needed a decision made amongst themselves. Although Makeeda mourned for Edmund and his siblings, she was happy to see Shruikan so content with Saphira again.

Makeeda strapped her new bow to her back, cursing the fact that she no longer had her original one. At least, or so she thought, it was a Dalish bow, and it was good enough for her. They left the weapon's tent, walking over to their dragons and mounting them.

"We stick together." he instructed. "Our people remain here, under our enchanted trees."

Makeeda nodded, and they took off to the skies. After flying around for a bit, they decided to land for water. Makeeda and Shruikan got their drinks while Eragon and Saphira watched for enemies. Makeeda kneeled at the river, scooping her hands into the chilled water and bringing it to her mouth. Shruikan gulped beside her. She heard a noise, a swift flick through the air, then a cry. Shruikan snapped his head up, roaring at the sight he saw. Makeeda looked up, seeing a Telmarine archer shooting at Eragon, who fell to the ground across the field. Makeeda jumped onto Shruikan quickly, flying over to them. She drew her bow and arrow, shooting the archer to the ground as he drew another arrow of his own.

Upon landing, Makeeda could hear Eragon's raspy breathing. Her heart quickened as she kneeled down next to him, Shruikan stopping next to Saphira. Makeeda touched Eragon's face, trying to hold back her tears of fear.

"Eragon…?" she said, her voice shaky.  
"I'm sorry." he said shortly.  
"No… No, you are alright. Everything is fine."  
"Makeeda…. Go back to our people…" he told her. He looked like he was disturbed by something as he looked over at Saphira lying on the ground. "I need you to promise you will not abandon them…"  
"Eragon-"  
"Promise."

Makeeda nodded, running her fingers through his hair.

"I promise." she said.  
"Will you sing?" he asked. "Of all the elves I have met, you are the one I have yet to hear sing."

Makeeda looked around, trying to think of a tune and words to sing. She did not do it often, but when the occasion was right, she would. This certainly called for it, if it would bring him to peace as he lay dying. Makeeda looked down at him, holding his hand, her gedway ignasia against his, and started humming. Her voice shook as she sang, tears falling down her face. She stopped after a moment, letting herself breakdown briefly.

"Don't stop." he told her. "It is lovely."

She smiled, humming the tune as she tried to find words. It came to her naturally to sing about the forest and the comfort that he would feel as he returned to the soil. By the time her song was done, the light in Eragon's eyes had left, his hand going limp in her own. She laid her head down on his chest for a moment, no longer able to hear to beat of his heart drumming inside. She could hear Shruikan's own crying in her mind. She looked over to see him laying his massive head next to Saphira's. Makeeda closed Eragon's eyes, feeling the air change around her as she did. The wind picked up as she felt her emotions flying high. Her last companion was now dead, save for Shruikan. The one and only other Rider in this world was laying dead, and so was his dragon.

She stood, walking over to her own dragon, knowing they had to leave before more soldiers showed up.

"Shruikan…" she said, sniffling slightly. "Shru, we have to go… We have to leave."  
_"I will not leave her."_  
"Shru, you have to."  
_"You are going to leave them here to rot?!"_ he said, getting up to face her now.  
"I do not have much of a choice." Makeeda replied, her tears endlessly falling down her face.

Shruikan looked from his fallen mate to Eragon, a rumble gathering in his chest. He opened his mouth, taking turns to breathe on the bodies before them. Around them now laid a crystallized tomb.

"They will be remembered here." he said.

Makeeda climbed onto Shruikan, not looking back at the stones that stood there now, knowing she would have a hard time announcing to the Varden that their leader was now gone.

* * *

Makeeda listened as the camp went into a full uproar at the news that Eragon and Saphira were now dead. Makeeda watched, not knowing what to do or say to them. Shruikan let out a loud roar, silence falling over everyone. Gabriella stood beside Makeeda. They looked at each other, Makeeda begging Gabriella with her eyes to take control. She did not, however, and waited like everyone else for her to say something. She looked out at the camp of Elves.

"My people… I too grieve for the loss of our beloved Shadeslayer and his dragon… Their leadership is unmatched, and I can only hope that you will give me a chance to be half the leader that he was…"

A single elf stepped forward, stopping in front of Makeeda.

"You are the oldest elf here." he told her. "You are our Lady, the protector of our home, the woods, and all Narnians alike. Who better to lead us than you?"

He opened his arms as he turned to the elves who stood behind him.

"I pledge my allegiance to our Keeper." he said.  
"We have not had a Keeper in a thousand years." another elf protested.  
"Perhaps this is why we have lost so many. We need a leader, a Keeper, as our ancestors did. I see no other elf among us worthy enough. She was named the Lady of the Forest by Aslan himself."  
"She was also named the protector of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, look where they are now. Dead."

The comment stung at Makeeda's heart, making her ache at the thought of her deceased family.

"She is the only Rider left, and the oldest elf. She will lead us." an elder elf said, stepping forward. The crowd hushed as he stepped towards Makeeda, his face stern. "What say you, my Lady?"

She smiled at him through her tears.

"Prepare yourselves for travel… We are going to the Stone Tables."


	17. Leading the Narnians

It took the group a short while to reach the Stone Tables, to find that a tomb was built up around it now. As they approached the entrance, a voice called out to them warningly.

"That is close enough!"

Makeeda signaled for the crowd to stop as she watched a centaur walking closer to them.

"I bring Narnians, we are allies." she said aloud.

He watched Shruikan as he landed beside the Varden. He looked back to Makeeda.

"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I am Makeeda. This is Gabriella. We are your Queens."

He did not hesitate to bow to her after she said this.

"We have been waiting for you."  
"You know us?"  
"Of course."  
"Why did you not address your High Queen first?"  
"No." Gabriella said. "Please, answer to Makeeda. I cannot lead you as well as she can."

Makeeda looked at Gabriella for a moment, then back to the centaur.

"Why have you built a tomb here?"  
"It is the only place the Narnians have found to be safe."  
"How is morale?"  
"We have nothing, your majesty, except angry Narnians who want their freedom back." he said, lowering his head slightly.  
"Build a forge. As good of a forge as you can. I want weapons made, and scouts to be on watch at all times. They need to be stationed on rotating shifts."  
"Yes, my Lady." he replied, leading them into the tomb.

Makeeda looked at Gabriella before they walked with their group.

"Do not ever shame your crown like that again." she said.

* * *

"My Lady… We have news from Telmar." the centaur Bane said to Makeeda. "Two nights ago, Miraz's wife had a son. Prince Caspian has been reported missing. The Narnians are blamed for such events… We must prepare for an attack."

Makeeda nodded in agreement.

"Prepare our men, make sure that they are ready to respond to an ambush."  
"Yes m'am."

As Bane left, a fawn came in the room.

"My Lady, more Narnians are approaching the tomb."  
"Be sure they are tended to if needed, and give them a position in our army if they are able."  
"Yes m'am." he said, bowing and leaving.

Makeeda looked at Gabriella, shaking her head.

"When will it stop?" she asked. "How the Telmarines think Narnia is theirs is beyond my comprehension…"  
"The Narnians will have their kingdom back. In time." Gabriella replied.  
"It would be easier to lead them with our Kings and Queens…"  
"I miss them."  
"As do I…"  
"I cannot imagine what they would do if they knew…"  
"Knew what?" Makeeda questioned.  
"What the Telmarines did to us…"

Gabriella's eyes did not meet Makeeda's as she looked around the room to avoid them.

"What would he have done?" she asked.  
"He…" Gabriella laughed. "I would imagine he would be able to spit fire."

Makeeda laughed, nodding her head as she thought of Peter. He had been a caring husband, Gabriella being someone he quickly fell in love with after meeting her. She remembered the night Gabriella had been taken to the castle, found wandering alone in the forest by Narnian scouts. She had told the Kings and Queens she was from Calormen, traveling alone to find a home in Narnia during its Golden Age. She had claimed her family had died of sickness and she left because of it, and Peter agreed to give her a home in Cair Paravel. They were fast friends and were married a year later.

"What would Edmund say?"

Makeeda remembered a time when Edmund told her if anyone ever hurt her they would have him to answer to. She knew he was protective over her, but could not imagine what he would do if he found out a man took her against her will.

"I do not know what he would say… He would be angry."

Gabriella smiled.

"I miss all of them."  
"My Lady!" the fawn said, running back into the room, making Makeeda and Gabriella stand at his alarming voice. "You may want to see this!"

The women followed the fawn out of the room, walking quickly to the forge in the main room of the tomb. They stopped to examine the numbers that had joined them, the fawn turning to them.

"The Narnians had four leaders with them."  
"Leaders?"  
"Yes." he said, pointing at the crowd.

Makeeda's stomach dropped as she took in the sight of the four leaders of the Narnians. Her jaw hung open as a centaur stepped forward to greet them.

"Who are you that lead the Narnians to us?" he asked.  
"They are your Kings and Queens of Narnia." Makeeda told him and the crowd bowed to them.


	18. Debating the Next Move

"Edmund…"

Makeeda's eyes were locked on the Pevensies as Gabriella brushed passed her, running into Peter's arms. For a moment, she and Edmund did not move, wondering if the other was going to do so first. He did though, taking her into his arms. She was in shock as she slowly wrapped her arms around him in return, taking in his scent as she held back her tears.

"What have you been?!" she heard Gabriella cry.

Makeeda and Edmund let go of each other so Makeeda could hug the other three. She spotted another man, stopping in front of him.

"Who are you?" she asked.  
"This is Caspian." Peter told her.

The hair on Makeeda's arms stood on end, her body shaking slightly as she remembered the Telmarines. She would be sure to keep a close eye on him. She looked back to Peter.

"You brought him here?"  
"We met half way."  
"Peter, there are things you need to be aware of before he is welcomed as a guest here. Narnians are not his allies."

She could see Gabriella giving her a daring look, but paid it no mind. Peter looked to Caspian, then back to Makeeda.

"We should talk then." he said. "Later, though. Let us get settled here. The new Narnians will be needing supplies for battle, yes?"

Makeeda nodded, glad to have Peter's leadership back already.

* * *

"Come in." Makeeda replied, a knock rapping on her door.

Edmund entered the room, looking around slightly before making eye contact with her.

"May I?" he asked.  
"Of course."  
"This is your room?"

She stared at him, hating the part of him she remembered to brush off things that bothered him.

"You haven't aged, you haven't changed at all." she stated.  
"Neither have you." he replied. "How fast did it happen for you?"  
"Overnight… I went to sleep and woke up here."  
"Did anything happen to you?"

She could tell he knew something she did not. She stood, walking over to stand in front of him.

"What would happen to me?" she asked.  
"Just answer the question…"  
"What do you think happened?"  
"I know what happened." he said. "You think Gabriella would keep it from Peter?"  
"I waited up for you four to come back…" she said after letting out a deep sigh. "I woke up in the forest. Telmarine soldiers took us to the castle. We were imprisoned. I do not know what exactly the arrangement was, but it would seem that Gabriella and I were assigned a soldier. We were beaten, tortured… Raped. The first night we were official prisoners there, the King had us do a walk in the dining room, unclothed, to show us off to others-"  
"Keeda, stop-"  
"Why?!" she said, watching his emotions run wild in his eyes. "Can you not handle knowing what became of us after you four abandoned Narnia?!"  
"We didn't mean to leave." he said, raising his voice over hers. Silence enveloped them for a moment as he gathered his emotions back into containment. "We found where we had come from, the wardrobe. We went through it, but couldn't find our way back…"

Makeeda touched his face gently before he pulled her into a kiss. She could have floated away if he didn't have a grip on her, she was sure of it. Over a thousand years since she'd seen her husband, and here he was, alive as he had been on the day he had gone missing. They broke apart after enjoying the kiss for a few moments.

"Did you ever forget about me?" she asked.  
"Never. I couldn't, even if I tried." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair as he touched her face.  
"How long were you gone?"  
"Two years."  
"It would seem I was worse off."

He laughed.

"I couldn't imagine a thousand years without you by my side…"

She smiled.

"I hope Peter is satisfied with what I have built here."  
"Those Narnians have followed you loyally."  
"Do you expect any different?"

He rested his forehead against hers lovingly.

"I am sorry for what I did not protect you from… But they will pay."  
"I know they will." she said, giving him another kiss. "Will you stay with me in here?"  
"Of course." he agreed, pushing his lips onto hers again.

* * *

Makeeda followed Edmund around the tomb, stopping when they found Peter, Susan, Lucy and Capsian in front of the crowd of Narnians. They were upset with something, as could be determined by their noise. Makeeda stepped forward.

"Be at peace, Narnians." she said, the crowd listening as her voice rang through the tomb. She looked to Peter, then back to the portion of the Narnians that had traveled with her from the Varden. "I have to thank you. Your unyielding tolerance, loyalty, respect, and devotion to me is flattering and appreciated. I know when Gabriella and I first got here, she gave me her control as High Queen. I have been honored and privileged to be your leader. Due to recent events, though, I, as your Lady, step down. Peter is the High King, and I follow him."

The elves seemed to disagree with her, raising their voices again in protest. Caspian stepped forward, addressing them.

"Who are you people?" he asked.

They hushed at his voice, staring at him.

"They are the Varden." Makeeda said, staring at him as well. "They are my Elven brothers and sisters. They are my people."  
"Where is Eragon?" Edmund asked.

Makeeda felt Shruikan retract even further from her mind now. She looked to Edmund.

"Eragon is dead." she said, the Varden dead silent now. She looked back to Caspian, glaring. "He was killed by Telmarines."  
"What?!" Edmund said, the remorse clear in his voice.  
"Eragon was the other Dragon Rider, wasn't he?" Susan asked.  
"Yes." Makeeda replied, not taking her eyes off of Caspian. "A glorious leader, shot down like an animal by those monsters."  
_"This is a conversation left for private quarters."_ Shruikan told Makeeda.

She looked away from Caspian, finding Peter.

"What is your fist line of business?" she asked him.

Caspian and Peter both stepped forward to respond, giving looks to each other before Peter went forward with his sentence.

"We need to strike the Telmarines before they strike us." Peter told them.  
"That is crazy." Caspian replied. "No one has ever taken that castle."  
"There's always a first time." Peter said.  
"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin said.  
"We have the advantage here." Caspian replied.  
"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan spoke up.  
"I, for one, feel safer underground." a badger told them.  
"Look," Peter said, looking at Makeeda. "I appreciate what you have done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

Makeeda nodded.

"My people follow your lead." she replied.  
"You cannot speak for all of these Narnians." Caspian told her.

She shot a glare at him, a fire igniting in her chest.

"I am Eragon's second in command, and therefore, the Varden will listen to me, Caspian. I am the Keeper of these Elves. I am telling you this once, so hear me well… Neither my people or I will follow your command. They will serve in Peter's army. That is as clear as I can make it for you."

Caspian didn't seem to have a response for her, looking to Peter.

"We need to prepare ourselves…." Peter said, looking Bane. "If we get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"  
"Or die trying, my liege."  
"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said, her voice small amongst the others debating in the room. "You're all acting like there are only two options: dying here, or dying there."  
"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu."  
"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"  
"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter replied, turning away from her.

As the Narnians around her dispersed, Makeeda looked to Lucy, feeling sympathy for the little girl who still believed so hardly in Aslan. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, looking over to see Edmund.

"I know this will be hard for you to understand, but… I want you to stay here." he told her.  
"No." Makeeda said bluntly.  
"Please, Keeda. I want you safe."  
"Edmund, I just spent the last thousand years believing you were dead, I am not leaving your side." she told him. "I am your protector. I go."  
"It is my duty to protect you…"  
"Ed, I am going with you."

He touched her face gently, stepping closer to her.

"I love you."  
"And I you. That is why I am going."  
"How long has he been gone?"

Makeeda lowered her head, feeling the sadness pang at her heart.

"Not long… We moved here after it happened. We have been here for almost a month."  
"Where is Saphira?"

Makeeda still could not feel Shruikan's presence in her mind.

"Edmund, she is gone too… I wouldn't advise talking about it in front of Shruikan. He is still hurting."  
"How did it happen?"  
"A Telmarine shot him with an arrow…"  
"And Saphira?"

Makeeda looked into his eyes.

"Edmund, she died with him."  
"I don't understand." he said.  
"A Rider survives if their dragon dies, but if a Rider dies… So does their dragon…. Saphira died when Eragon did."

Edmund looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry…" he said.  
"Like I said, just don't mention it in front of Shruikan."  
"And what of you?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Makeeda knew she was not, but she knew she couldn't appear weak at the time. She nodded at him.

"Yes." She turned to the forge. "We should go."


	19. Ready For War

"What happened?" Lucy asked as the Narnian's returned from Telmar.  
"Ask him." Peter replied, giving Caspian a look.  
"Me?" Caspian said.  
"If you had been at the gate like you were supposed to, those soldiers might be alive right now." Peter said, turning back to him now.  
"If we had stayed here like I had suggested, they definitely would be." Caspian retaliated.  
"You called us, remember?"  
"My first mistake."  
"No." Peter said. "Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."  
"Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."  
"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead than Miraz does! You, him, your father… Narnia is better off without the lot of you!"

Caspian drew his sword now, Peter doing the same in defense.

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted, lowering Trumpkin down from the centaur that carried him.

It drew attention away from the argument, Lucy running towards the dwarf with her healing cordial at the ready. She kneeled down to him, dripping some of the fire flower potion into his mouth, causing his eyes to open. Makeeda smiled at the cocky response that was expected from the dwarf.

"What're you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough." he looked to Lucy as the people around him dispersed. "Thank you, my dear little friend."

Makeeda looked over to Shruikan. His large tongue lapped at the arrows sticking out of his front leg. She walked over to him, her touch light on his scales.

"Let me heal you." she told him, gathering the magic inside herself to perform the task needed.  
"Will he be alright?" Edmund asked, joining her at Shruikan's side. She nodded. "Will you?"  
"Over half of my people are gone…" she replied, her voice shaky.  
"Keeda…. They fought knowing that they were risking their lives…"  
"I know… But now wives are widows and children are fatherless. I do not take it lightly."

He hugged her just before a shout came from the tomb's entrance.

"Ed! Come quickly!"

Edmund ran towards Susan, who ran back inside. Makeeda looked up at Shruikan as she heard him telling her to follow them. She ran to the tomb with Edmund. Upon entering Aslan's How, Makeeda saw Caspian and Peter fighting a hag. It had been so long since Makeeda had seen such creatures, a werewolf in the room aswell. Trumpkin fought against his dwarven friend, Nikabrik. Lucy was on the ground, recovering from her own fight against the dwarf. Edmund drew his sword, quickly jumping into the battle. He attacked the werewolf, as it went for Lucy.

As this went on, Makeeda helped Lucy to Susan, protecting her from the fight. She looked over to Peter, who had shouted at the ice wall that was formed at the Stone Table. There, inside the ice, was a transparent outline of the White Witch. It made Makeeda's heart burn to see her face, but it burned even more so to see a circle drawn at Peter's feet. He had pushed Caspian out of it, pointing his sword up at the Witch.

"Get away from him!" he told her.  
"Peter dear… I've missed you. Come on. Just one drop…" she said, her silver tongue tempting him to free her of her prison. "You know you can't do this alone."

Peter seemed hesitant, dropping his sword slightly at the sound of her words. Jadis groaned after a moment, the ice shattering as Makeeda drew an arrow on her tense bow. Before she let go, the wall fell, revealing Edmund with his sword drawn behind it. Peter looked to him for a moment, seeming to regain his mind.

"I know." Edmund said. "You had it sorted."

Makeeda let her bow relax as Edmund walked towards her. She could tell Susan was angry standing next to her, watching her glare at Caspian. Makeeda followed Edmund.

She watched him for a while, letting him clear his head as he sat on the edge of their bed. She knew he was thinking about the Witch, remembering her and what she had done to him. It was hard for Makeeda to recall on such things as well, but she knew Edmund was unconvinced that he deserved a second chance; the treachery against his own family weighed heavily on his mind, even now.

She stepped forward, sitting next to him. He still didn't look at her as she did so, making her touch his hand.

"Ed… Please… I know what you are doing. It is unnecessary."  
"What is? Remembering?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you not feel badly about what you did in that time?"  
"I did nothing while in my right mind. And neither did you. She is evil, Edmund. You know this. She does things to the minds of those she wishes to control. You are stronger than before."  
"It doesn't change what I did."  
"Nothing ever will."

He looked up at her now.

"I love you." he told her. "If I could take it back, I would."  
"You say that as if you need to convince me of something. I know the person you are, and I do not question it just because I see her."

He kissed her then, and she knew he didn't have any other response.

"We should go." he said.

She nodded, following him as he left the room. They went outside, Makeeda greeting Shruikan as Edmund looked over the grassy plain before them. Makeeda looked over to see what he was looking at, her heart quickening. The Telmarine army stopped at the tree-line after approaching the Narnians. She looked back to him as he ran inside the tomb. He returned shortly after leaving with the other, bringing the other Kings and Queens. She knew they had to strategize now, their numbers too few to win a battle against the large army that camped just across the plain.

* * *

"What?! That's your next big plan?!" Trumpkin said, standing in protest after Peter told the others what to do. "Sending a little girl, alone, into the darkest parts of the forest?!"  
"It's our only chance." Peter replied.  
"She won't be alone." Susan said.  
"Haven't enough of us died already?" he asked.  
"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope." badger told him. "Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I."  
"Who is to accompany her, then? I say it should be the Dale, she knows the forest better than anyone."

Makeeda stood now.

"I will not. Queen Susan will. I am to stay here with my dragon. Unless you feel he will not be needed in this battle."

Trumpkin sighed, looking at Lucy.

"I'm going with you."  
"No, we need you here." she replied, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Makeeda admire the friendship they had built in the time they had spent together.

"We have to hold them off until Susan and Lucy get back." Peter told him.  
"If I may…" Caspian spoke up. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people… There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

* * *

As Edmund prepared himself for travel, Makeeda left his side, wandering over to where Caspian sat, buckling his boots up for his own duties.

"I have something to say." she told him.

He looked up at her as she folded her arms across her chest.

"As you wish." he said, standing.  
"I am sorry for the information you have been given about your father's death." She saw his face change; he was expecting her to spit more insults at him. "I myself have had misfortunes with my own parents…"  
"You have?"  
"Yes. It is no easy thing to know, but… You cannot change what the past has dealt you. You can only prevent the future from dealing it again."  
"Thank you." he replied.  
"I need to know you have my back in battle."

He nodded at her, looking around the forge as the Narnians prepared for the fight.

"I do." he said.  
"Then I have yours as well, Shem." she replied.

* * *

Edmund, Makeeda and Bane all walked across the grassy plain, walking into the Telmarine camp with green branches to show they come to speak with the King. As they approached his tent, Makeeda could hear the snickers from the soldiers at the sight of her.

In the tent, a table was set up, Miraz at the center of the Lords of Telmar. Makeeda looked around, recognizing the men from the feasts Miraz had had in the castle. Bane waited outside the tent while Edmund and Makeeda walked in. Edmund pulled out Peter's letter to read to the Telmarines.

"'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to  
prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'"

He rolled up the scroll as Miraz thought over the challenge.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund-" Miraz began.  
"King." Makeeda hissed.  
"Pardon me?" he asked.  
"It's King Edmund, actually." Edmund said. "Just King though, Peter's the High King."

Miraz did not respond, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I know, it's confusing." Edmund added.  
"Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked.  
"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund replied. "Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct."  
"And so you will be again."  
"Then you should have little to fear."  
"This is not a question of bravery." Miraz laughed.  
"So you are bravely refusing to fight a swordsmen half your age?"  
"I didn't say I refused." Miraz replied, his smile fading.  
"Sire." a Telmarine Lord interjected. "Our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid-"  
"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz said, standing as he grabbed at his sword.  
"I am merely pointing out that my Lord is well within his rights to refuse."  
"His majesty would never refuse." said the General from the entrance of the tent. "He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new King."

Miraz looked over the Lords that sat amongst him, then pointed his sword at Edmund.

"You should hope that your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." he said in agreement.

Edmund merely smirked back at him.


	20. King vs King

Makeeda watched as Gabriella hugged Peter before putting his helmet on for him. He smiled at her, looking to Edmund, who held his sword.

"Good luck." he said, letting Peter draw his sword from the sheathe.

He walked out to the center of the old cobble stone, Miraz doing the same after exchanging words with his men.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz told him.  
"Well feel free." Peter replied.  
"How many more must die for the throne?"  
"Just one." Peter lowed his helmet's mask over his face, stepping forward as he and Miraz delivered the first strikes to each other.

They battled for a short while, seeming to match themselves in skills. After a few moments of fighting, Caspian told Edmund he was going to make sure Susan and Lucy got through the forest safely. Upon his departure, Peter and Miraz grew tired in their battle. Miraz knocked Peter's helmet off before Peter cut Miraz's leg after a low swing. Miraz tripped him and Peter rolled on the ground, blocking the swings that came to him. Gabriella was a mess of worry as she watched, Makeeda by her side for moral support.

Miraz stepped on Peter's shield, making him cry out in pain. Makeeda winced, knowing he was really hurt. He tripped Miraz now, giving himself time to get to his feet. Their breathing was labored as they stood facing each other again, hesitating to strike once more. Peter saw Susan and Caspian riding back to the tomb, Lucy not present. He looked back to Miraz.

"Does his majesty need a respite?" Miraz asked.  
"Five minutes?"  
"Three."

They carefully went their separate ways, Peter looking to Susan.

"Lucy?" he asked.  
"She made it through." Susan said. "With some help."  
"Thanks." Peter said to Caspian.

Edmund slowly took the shield off of Peter's arm.

"I think it's dislocated." he told him.  
"Are you alright?" Gabriella said, kneeling down next to Peter.  
"I am fine." he replied.

Makeeda looked to Susan.

"I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word." she said quietly. "You better get up there."  
"Take care of him." Susan replied. "I will see you up there shortly."

She left them now to join the archers where they were stationed. Makeeda turned back to Peter.

"What do you think happens back at home, if you die here?" he asked Edmund. He seemed to not like the question, remaining quiet. "You know, you've always been there, and I've never really-"

Edmund pushed his arm back into place, making Peter cry out in pain again. Edmund patted his back.

"Save it for later." he told him, handing his shield back to him.

He offered Peter his helmet, but Peter refused, looking over at Miraz. He refused his own helmet as well, stepping back out to the little arena. Their fight ensued. It didn't take long for them to grow tired once more, their fighting becoming dirty in order to end the battle quickly. Peter knocked Miraz's sword out of his hand, making Miraz hit Peter with his shield. After being shoved into one of the pillars surrounding them, Peter punched Miraz's wounded leg, making him fall to the ground in pain.

"Respite! Respite!" he cried.  
"Now's not the time for chivalry, Pete." Edmund said from the sidelines.

Peter hesitated, but turned his back to return to Edmund. Miraz quickly got up to hit him, but Edmund shouted, making Peter turn back around. He dodged just in time, grabbing the hilt of the sword, twisting it around and stabbing Miraz's shoulder. Miraz gasped and fell to his knees, Peter holding his sword now. He hesitated again.

"What's the matter boy?" Miraz panted. "Too cowardly to take a life?"  
"It's not mine to take." Peter replied. He turned to Caspian, handing him the sword.

Caspian stepped forward, slowly raising the sword.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz said to him. "It seems you do have the makings of a good Telmarine King after all."

With that, he bowed his head as Caspian raised the sword higher, screaming out. He stabbed the ground in front of Miraz instead, though, lowering his eyes to be level with the King's.

"Not one like you." he replied. "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their Kingdom."

Caspian then turned around, Makeeda raising her bow appreciatively at him. The Narnians cheered behind them. It was a short victory though, when Miraz fell dead because of his soldier stabbing him in the back with an arrow. He pretended to look surprised, pointing up at the archers.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our King! Two arms!"

Soldiers rushed at Peter, but he killed them quickly. Edmund, Bane and Gabriella pulled out their swords. Makeeda looked at Edmund.

"I must go join Shruikan." she told him.  
"Go." he replied, bringing her into his one free arm for a moment, his lips pressing to hers.

After pulling away, she ran to her dragon, climbing up to his back as she got her bow ready. After a few moments of aiming, she heard Susan issue the command, the battle starting.

"Fire!"


	21. Goodbye

Numb. Makeeda could not feel anything, she could not hear a thing around her. She sat up, her head spinning after being tossed off of Shruikan. She looked around, watching the Narnians drive the Telmarines towards the river. She could feel an ache in her chest, a cry in her head as she looked over at Shruikan. He was laying down, his head slightly raised from the ground to look over at her. She watched several soldiers as they attacked him, remembering that he was the one who forced her off of his back. She stood, hearing his protests in her head.

Reaching for the magic inside of herself, she held her hands out, yelling out spells to get the Telmarines away from him.

"Risa!" she screamed, and the last one went flying away, Shruikan's enormous head falling down in exhaustion. The ache in her chest did not weaken, feeling his mind retract from her own. "Shruikan… Let me heal you."  
_"Are you alright, lethallan?"_ he asked. _"Are you hurt?"_  
"I am alright." she said, kneeling down by his side, not seeing any real damage to him. "What is wrong? I see only scrapes…"  
_"It is much more."_ he replied, rolling over slightly to let her see the gash in his ribcage. Blood painted the blades of grass beneath him.  
"Shru…" Makeeda breathed, knowing she didn't have enough energy to heal such a wound. She drew upon the magic anyways, knowing she had to try, despite his roars of protest in her mind. She applied the magic to his wound, the gash hardly disappearing.

She felt tears of panic coming to her eyes, not wanting to give up on her companion.

_"There is nothing you can do…"_ he told her, his eyes squeezing shut as they both felt themselves being ripped from one another.  
"I have to do something!" she cried, touching his nose gently. "Please, just… Keep breathing, stay calm."  
_"My Lady…You must go fight… The Kings and Queens are more important than I."_  
"Don't say that!" she told him. "I'm not leaving you."  
_"It is quite the opposite, dear one."_ he said softly. _"I am sorry to say, that I am the one leaving you."_

Makeeda winced as she felt that the connection between them was near broken. She realized now why Eragon seemed to be in so much pain as Saphira died. Shruikan was a part of her, their bond unbreakable as a dragon and Rider. To have waited for thousands of years to hatch in order to find the perfect fit of a Rider caused a dragon to attach themselves to the chosen being. Shruikan was an extension of her, not just a companion. He was no pet, he was no servant. He was another portion of her, a partner in any portion of life that she lived. Now, he was being ripped from her, torn away from any bondage they had together.

She opened her eyes after his breathing became slower. She pet him lovingly.

"I'm sorry." she said, laying her head down on his snout. "I'm so sorry."  
_"This is no fault of yours…"_ he replied, his voice faint in her head. _"All things have their time…I am honored to have been your dragon."_  
"What do I do?" she asked, her hand not ceasing to try and comfort him as he fell even further from her mind. There was no response for a moment, and she picked up her head. "Shruikan?"  
_"…I was there when Eragon died, Makeeda…I can think of no other way to go than to listen to you sing as you guide me to the next place my soul travels."_

Makeeda felt the lump in her throat grow larger, unable to gather the words she'd sang for Eragon. She took a deep breath, continuing to pet him as her tears continued to fall. She sang but a few words, her sobs interrupting her melody. She could no longer feel any part of his mind in her own as his breathing stopped. She laid her head down on his long neck now, her tears puddling on his scales. She held him tightly, her mind recalling a poem the Dalish used to say for comfort in times of sorrow.

"Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, hastening to place one last kiss upon your eye. Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber, softening the rolling thunder. Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense. During this, your last hour, only silence."

After her words, she fell to silence, the numbness returning to her mind as she could no longer cry for her lost friend. She closed her eyes, the sting harsh against her eyelids. She waited for someone to come, although she wished to lie there forever. After a short while, the Narnians were returning. She could here them now, their happiness echoing through the plain. They'd won. She knew it had been a victory. Not even this, though, lightened her mood.

The Narnians hushed as they drew closer, Makeeda looking up at them. Edmund ran forward, dropping to his knees beside her. He looked down at Shruikan, tears forming in his own eyes now. Makeeda could only drop her head again, not wanting to see his sorrow. It only made it that more real. She felt a hand on her shoulder now. She looked up to see Peter, though he was not alone. All of the Pevensies were next to her, Gabriella included, sharing their grief at the loss of Shruikan. There was another with them though, and Makeeda stood at the sight of Aslan, only to kneel properly before him.

"Rise." he told her, but she could not find the strength in her legs to move to her feet. "For the sake of his honor, I can do this…"

He walked over to Shruikan, breathing on his body. Makeeda watched as the scaly dragon she loved so dearly vanished, a tree replacing the spot where his body had lain. She was not so impressed, although she knew he meant well.

"Thank you."

* * *

Makeeda stared down at her palm, the gedway ignasia still printed on her skin. She was grateful for this; she didn't want to be left with no proof that Shruikan was somehow still with her. She tried reaching out with her mind, but felt no presence like she normally would. She felt another though, making her turn to find the source. Edmund stood by the doorway, his arms folded, leaning against the stone. She swallowed, feeling her tears welling up at the sight of someone she knew could comfort her.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.  
"A little while…" he replied, standing straight. He stepped toward her, sitting down next to her on the bed. "Keeda… I…"  
"You don't have to say anything, Ed."  
"I know… But I want to. The problem is finding words to say."  
"Ed…. I think Aslan will send the four of you home at the ceremony."

He looked up at her.

"What?"  
"I think he will send you back to wherever you hail from. Narnia has been put right again."

He shook his head, looking back down to his hands.

"I won't go."  
"Ed-"  
"No." he said, and his head snapped back up to meet her eyes. "You need me right now, and I have a right to be here. You are my wife… I will not leave you again."  
"What if… What if it was meant to be this way?"

His face bore an expression of confusion, hurt clearly there as well.

"Why are you saying this?"  
"Ed, maybe we weren't ever supposed to get married. You belong somewhere else."  
"I don't care where I belong. I want to be with you. It was a thousand years ago I made a vow to you, and I am still by your side. How do you think that will just change now?"  
"I…. I do not know… Ed, I just…"

He turned his body to hers, putting his hands on her face.

"If he sends me home… If he wants to send us back, I won't go unless he swears I will return again. I promise, if I leave, this will not be the last time I am here."

She smiled slightly, the tears escaping her eyes as he pushed his lips to hers.

* * *

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarnies who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to." Caspian said to the crowd of Telmarines and Narnians who had gathered for the ceremony. "For any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."  
"It has been generations since we left Telmar." a man said.  
"We are not referring to Telmar." Aslan said. "Your ancestors were  
sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our Kings and Queens."

Aslan looked over to the four Pevensies.

"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." he finished.

There was a pause among the crowd before a Telmarine stepped forward.

"I will go. I will accept the offer."  
"So will we." said Miraz's wife, stepping forward with her new baby in her arms.

Another Telmarine Lord stepped forward with the two of them, accepting what Aslan offered them.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good." Aslan told them.

He turned to the tree behind them. It opened for the three of them to walk through, and they vanished after doing so. The crowd gasped at the sight.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?!" a man shouted.  
"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through without delay." Reepicheep said, stepping forward.

Aslan looked over at Peter.

"We'll go." he said.  
"We will?" Edmund asked.  
"Come on. Our time is up." Peter told him. He walked over to Caspian and drew his sword. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian took the sword slowly. He seemed to dislike the gesture, knowing the meaning was to not having the guidance of the Kings and Queens any longer.

"I will look after it until you return." he told Peter.  
"I'm afraid that's just it…" Susan spoke up. "We're not coming back."  
"We're not?" Lucy asked.  
"You two are." Peter said. "At least, I think he needs you."  
"Why?!" Lucy said. "Have they done something wrong?"  
"Quite the opposite, dear one. All things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world. Now, it is time to live in their own."

Makeeda could feel the pain in her heart as Gabriella stepped forward in protest. Peter hugged her comfortingly.

"It's alright." he told her. "It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day, you will see too."  
"No, I… No." Gabriella said, shaking her head at him.  
"My offer stands to you aswell, Queen of Narnia." Aslan told her. She turned to him. "You may go with them… But know this: If you go, you will never come back."

Gabriella looked up at him, then back to Aslan. She nodded.

"I will follow my King." she replied.

Makeeda stepped forward, forcing Gabriella into a hug. The two exchanged goodbye's.

"I hope to see you again one day." Makeeda told her.  
"And I, you, my Lady."

Makeeda smiled, turning to Edmund as the others said their goodbye's. He hugged her gently, whispering in her ear.

"I will return to you." he promised. "I will return."  
"Be safe while you're away." she told him. "I'll be waiting for you here."

He kissed her one last time. She didn't let her tears fall. She told herself she'd see him again, there was no reason to cry. She let him say goodbye to the other Narnians as Peter hugged her.

"Good luck in your world, my King."  
"Protect mine, Makeeda." he replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back, nodding in acceptance. Lucy and Susan hugged her too. Susan walked over to Caspian, exchanging a few words with him before kissing him. Makeeda smiled.

"I'm sure when I'm older, I'll understand." Lucy said to Edmund.

He smiled, looking up at Makeeda.

"You'll understand." he told her.

Makeeda watched the five of them walk through the tree, vanishing just as the others had before them. It was as quick as that, that the Kings and Queens of Narnia, the four greatest leaders Narnia had ever known besides Aslan himself, returned to their homes until they would be called to Narnia again.


	22. Ports of Narrowhaven

The sun was low in the sky, a beautiful red and orange hue dancing along Narnian's land as the crashing of waves sounded up to the window Makeeda looked out of. She was enjoying the sound, a slight breeze rushing across her painted face. She smiled at the beauty of her view from the castle, toying with the ring on her left hand as she did so.

Three years had passed since the Pevensies had left Narnia, returning to their homeland. Makeeda had been patient, or as patient as any Dalish could stand to be. She had occupied herself with many things to keep her mind sane, helping the now King Caspian to rebuild Cair Paravel and strengthening her magic in her downtime. The Narnians lived at peace with the Telmarines, the war ending permanently. With her husband being gone and her dragon deceased, though, Makeeda had a slight war in her mind constantly. She had learned to suppress her grief, though not entirely knowing how to deal with it. She missed Shruikan and had yet to move on from her mournful ways.

Caspian had looked after her intently, keeping her in the chain of command under his rule. He learned from her every chance that he could, taking from her experience in leading to better himself as a King. Makeeda, however, had difficulty accepting that Peter was no longer the High King of Narnia at times. Dalish were proud, and trusting humans was not their strong suit, but she had found trust in one, her loyalty was still quite strong. Makeeda had yet to find this loyalty in Caspian's companionship.

Makeeda, turning her head to the sound of a knock on her door, gave permission for the guest to open it. As if he had read her thoughts, Caspian was at the door.

"Good evening." he said.  
"Hello, Caspian." Makeeda replied, turning her body towards him. "What is it you need?"  
"I have come to the understanding that another Lord has gone missing…"

Makeeda sighed, shaking her head.

"How many is that now?"  
"All of them."  
"What do you intend to do?"

He sighed now, looking around the room before returning his gaze to her.

"I am forming a search party."  
"Where to?"  
"Across the seas. They need to be found. I fear the worst, though I don't know what that is."  
"Who will lead them?"  
"I will."

Makeeda looked out the window, considering how much time that would require Caspian to be away from Cair Paravel.

"I see." she said.  
"I know it's not ideal, but I want you to come with me."

She snapped her head back up to him in surprise.

"Why?"  
"You know Narnia, and have better leadership skills than I. If Narnia is in danger at all, you should be there."  
"What of the castle? What of the people here who need leading?"  
"The Narnians have looked over themselves many times before. This would be no different."  
"They've already lost enough Kings and Queens."  
"Very well." he said, nodding. "You should know, though, that we leave tomorrow."  
"Such rash action." she replied, shaking her head slowly. "You force my hand, Caspian. I will go."

He smiled.

"Good." he said. "I shall see you tomorrow then."

She watched him leave, cursing herself for complying to his wishes. Turning to the window again, she folded her arms, contorting her fingers around her ring as if to reassure herself that it was still there. She absentmindedly reached out with her mind, finding a bird on top of the castle, jumping around aimlessly on it's legs. She retracted, shaking off the want to hear a voice there instead of an absent mind of an unfamiliar animal.

Nightfall came soon, allowing Makeeda to watch the sunset as her mind wandered tiredly. Eventually she laid down, wishing to enjoy a good night's sleep before leaving for an unknown amount of time.

The next morning, Makeeda silently fought herself as she packed her things and went down to the ship that was prepared for departure. With much hesitation, she climbed aboard, her feet leaving Narnian grass for the last time. It took about a week for things to get comfortable on the Dawn Treader, Narnian's finest ship on the seas. She hated the sea. Land had been her element ever since she was born. Instead of grass on her always bare feet, there was now only wooden boards, and the occasional sea water when it splashed up on deck. Makeeda had been given the Captain's quarter's, being the only woman on the ship, and a Queen. She wasn't regretful for joining the expedition, but she wasn't exactly happy about it either. She practiced her magic to keep her occupied, the ship growing boring rather quickly.

She sat, now, reading a book in her quarters as she heard voices rise outside the doors. She looked up after a knock sounded, getting up and closing her book. She opened the door to see Caspian smiling before stepped to the side, revealing two people standing behind him. Makeeda's smile was unstoppable, spreading across her face like a wildfire as she walked into Edmund's arms. She hugged him tightly, not feeling a single ounce of regret for coming on the trip. Now, she had a reason to enjoy the sea.

She turned to Lucy, hugging her as well.

"Narnians." Caspian said. "Behold, Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, High King and Queen of Narnia."

The ship's crew bowed, Makeeda doing the same happily. The moment was ended abruptly by a scream, causing the crew to turn their attention away from Caspian, Edmund and Lucy. A boy was struggling to his feet, pointing in anger at Reepicheep.

"Get that thing away from me!" he yelled, as Reepicheep bowed to Edmund and Lucy.  
"Your majesties." he said.  
"That… Did it… Did it talk? Did that thing just talk?!"  
"It's usually shutting him up that is the trick…" Caspian said.  
"I demand to know just where in the blazes am I?!"

A Minotaur stepped forward, causing the boy's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You're on the Dawn Treader. The finest ship in Narnia's navy."

The boy's eyes rolled back, his body going limp to the floor. The men laughed at the sight.

"Come." Caspian said as the ship's captain told the crew to get back to work. They went to Makeeda's cabin for privacy. Caspian rolled out a map, laying it out on Makeeda's table for them to look at. "Since you've left, we have achieved peace across all of Narnia."  
"So…" Edmund said, clearly confused. "If there are no adversaries to fight and no one is in trouble, why are we here?"  
"I was wondering that myself."  
"Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad to be back." Edmund said, smiling.  
"I kept this safe, as promised." Caspian said as he took Peter's sword out of the glass case Makeeda had provided for it. Edmund rejected the offer.  
"Peter wanted you to have it." he said.  
"I did keep this as well…" Caspian continued. He pulled out what Makeeda had decided was some sort of torch from Edmund's world. He was quite pleased to have it back.  
"Thanks." Edmund laughed.  
"My healing cordial, and dagger!" Lucy said as she was handed her own things, strapping them to her waist where they usually sat.  
"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's most loyal supporters— the seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands. No one's heard from them since."  
"Do you think something has happened to them?" Edmund asked.  
"That's what we are going to find out."  
"What is all of this?" Lucy asked, pointing to the oceans on the map.  
"Uncharted waters." Captain Drinian told her. "They are full of things you can't hardly imagine. Tales of sea serpents."  
"Sea serpents?" Edmund said with a nervous smile on his face.  
"Alright Captain… That's enough of your tall tales." Caspian laughed.

* * *

Makeeda watched Edmund as he looked out to the waves on the balcony of her cabin. She heard him sigh before he turned to see her. Smiling sheepishly, he stepped forward, letting her put her arms around his neck.

"I have missed you…" she said softly.  
"You have no idea how much I have missed you…"  
"I am sure I do." She pressed her lips to his slowly. He put his hands on her waist, seeming to revel in her touch. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm sorry…" he said. "It's just…"

Makeeda knew this was Edmund's last time to Narnia. When he was ready to leave this time, he would never come back. Last time, he had sworn not to leave unless he was going to return, but time changed people, and Makeeda could tell he had come to terms on the matter. The extent of his acceptance on staying away from her, though, was unclear to her. She, on the other hand, had not let herself dwell on such things; she was just glad that he was back for the time that he was.

She touched his cheek, making him abandon the avoidance he was giving her as he looked into her eyes.

"Please." she said. "I wish to enjoy this."  
"I feel like a fool."  
"Why is that?"  
"I am brought to a place I used to call home, and here you have waited for me to return. Here you are, a reminder of what I will miss the most about this place when I leave for good this time."  
"I am your wife." Makeeda said firmly. "That will never change, just because you leave."

The look on his face seemed to give off the impression that he wished to argue, but he didn't. He kissed her instead, letting her enjoy what she had been waiting for for the past three years.

Makeeda woke up next to Edmund the next morning, immediately smelling the familiar scent of him. It made her smile sadly, though she couldn't be happier that he was there at that moment in time. She got out of bed, dressing herself tiredly. Before she left, she looked back to him, hearing him stir due to her absence.

"I'll be outside." she said, and she turned to leave, feeling a pit in her stomach as she held back the tears she felt building up in her eyes.

The day went slowly for Makeeda. Not much was happening for a long while, until Caspian and Edmund decided to spar for entertainment to the crew. They matched each other in skill, Edmund seemingly better than what he was before. Makeeda didn't know if there were such means to fight how Narnians did where Edmund and Lucy came from, but she didn't ask. She merely watched from the sidelines, enjoying something other than counting the waves that went by.

Lucy sat next to her on the railing of the ship as Edmund walked over, accepting a cup of water from Makeeda.

"Edmund?" Lucy said with a concerned look on her face. "Do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world, we'll just tip off the edge?"  
"Don't worry Lu, we're a long way from there." Edmund replied.

Makeeda looked over to the boy that was approaching them. She remembered him from yesterday.

"I see you are still talking nonsense, the two of you." he said.

Edmund and Lucy seemed annoyed, but Lucy smiled anyways, trying to be nice to him.

"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, no thanks to you." he replied, his arms crossed. "It's lucky I have an iron constitution."  
"As effervescent as ever, I see." Reepicheep said, seeing his way into the conversation. "Finding your sea legs?"  
"Never lost them." the boy replied. "Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence."

Edmund nearly choked on his water at the boy's words.

"I don't think he has a cute anything…" Reepicheep told Lucy.  
"I'll have you know, once we're back to civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul. I'll have you all arrested for kidnapping." the boy said, walking away from them until Caspian stepped in front of them.  
"Kidnapping, is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life."  
"You held me against my will!"  
"Did I?"  
"In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there."  
"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep said.  
"He's just warming up." Edmund replied.  
"What's his name?" Makeeda spoke up.  
"Eustace." Lucy replied. "He's our cousin."

Makeeda raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with the boy.

"Land ho!" a crewman yelled, making Caspian, Lucy and Edmund all jump up to the wheel of the ship with the Captain.  
"The Lone Islands." Drinian said. "The ports of Narrowhaven."  
"Strange." Caspian said. "Not a Narnian flag in sight."

He handed the telescope to Edmund.

"The Lone Islands have always been Narnians, though." Edmund replied.  
"Seems suspicious." Drinian told them.  
"I say we prepare a landing party. Drinian?"  
"Forgive me, your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship."

Makeeda felt a fire ignite in her stomach at his words, but she bit her tongue. She could tell Edmund was also annoyed with this.

"Right…" he replied.  
"We use longboats. Drinian, pick some men and come ashore."  
"Aye." Drinian said.

They dispersed, Makeeda exchanging looks of annoyance with Edmund as they did so.

Upon approaching the docks after rowing the boats, Reepicheep eagerly got out, anxious to roam the land. Eustace, however, was back to his complaining.

"Couldn't this have waited until the morning?"  
"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad." Reepicheep replied.

Eustace said nothing else, getting out of the boat hesitantly.

"Listen." Lucy said. "Where is everyone?"

There was utter silence on the docks. Even Makeeda, with her hightened elven hearing, couldn't hear any signs of someone existing here. Eustace followed Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Makeeda into the town. They were readily armed, each of them jumping at the sound of a bell chiming. For a moment, they waited, but no one came.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place." Caspian said. "We'll head on. If we aren't back by dawn, send a party."  
"Yes, your majesty."

They pressed on, their swords drawn, Makeeda's bow pulled back tightly. After walking into the ghost town, Eustace immediately asked to go back. Caspian and Edmund, however, came to a stop at two large wooden doors. Edmund looked back to him, annoyed.

"You want to come here and guard something?" he asked.  
"Ah, yes!" Eustace said, running towards him. "Good idea, cousin. Very, uh, Logical."

Before going in, Caspian handed Eustace a dagger for protection. The boy seemed afraid, but acted as if he was alright with the situation. Makeeda felt obliged to stay behind with him, but pressed on with the others instead.

When they entered the building, they saw bells everywhere, hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the place was a book, with names and numbers everywhere, some crossed out, some not.

"It looks like some kind of fee…" Lucy said, examining it.  
"Slave traders." Caspian said.

Before the anger could set in, a bell rang throughout the hall and Makeeda shot the man that was yelling as he came down. He wasn't the only one though, and a fight soon broke out. It lasted not even a minute before a loud scream rang through the place. They looked back to see a man holding a knife to Eustace's throat.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I suggest you drop your weapons." he told them.  
"Like a girl?!"  
"Now!" Eustace's protest was over ruled, making Lucy and Caspian drop their swords. Edmund reluctantly did so, and Makeeda followed his lead, letting the string of her bow slowly relax. "Put them in irons!"  
"Let go of me!" Lucy yelled at the man as he grabbed her hands.  
"Listen to me, you insolent fool, I am your King!" Caspian yelled as the men approached him with shackles.

Edmund struggled against his own captors before he was hit across the face for it. Makeeda tried stepping forward, but she was also grabbed.

"You're going to pay for that!" Makeeda yelled at them.  
"Actually…" a man said, entering the room now. "Someone else is going to pay. For all of you."  
"Take the boys to the dungeons." the other man said.  
"No!" Lucy and Makeeda screamed.

Makeeda lit her hands with fire, her magic burning at the captor that held her. She was grabbed by several others, though, her energy quickly draining as she fought them.

"Edmund!" she screamed.  
"Ed!"

The girls screamed and kicked as the boys were taken away from the room. The man walked over to the girls, looking from one to the other. He settled his eyes on Makeeda's face for a moment. She knew he was looking at her tattoos. He brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling at the sight.

"Kill her. Take the other two to the market." he ordered.

Lucy and Eustace were taken away as Makeeda fought to get free. After they were gone, Makeeda was blindfolded. It wasn't easy for them to do so, but they managed to get the cloth over her eyes. After what seemed like hours, she was able to see again, but the sight she saw was rather unsettling. She stood at the top of the gallows, a rope dangling before her. She would be hanged for being an elf, Narnians clearly unwelcome here. She didn't know where her bow was. It was out of her sight. Her magic was the only means of defense she had available, though she felt it was better than nothing.

She watched as a man ran after a wagon, yelling angrily. They were taken out of sight quickly. After a few moments of bustling, Makeeda watched as Lucy was put up on a stage and bid on. She was sold for one hundred and fifty coins, and placed to the side as they brought Eustace up next. He didn't sell well, until a cloaked man stepped forward, revealing himself to be Drinian. A crew from the ship had come to retrieve the Kings and Queens. More fighting ensued, though the crew wasn't alone. The citizens of Narrowhaven joined in, fighting the slavers with them.

Makeeda hit the man next to her, but the lever was pulled and the wood beneath her feet gave way. The rope tightened around her neck, her airway cut off as she struggled to get free. She heard Caspian yelling for keys, but she didn't open her eyes to see where he was. Her hands were set free of the shackles that bound them, and she was cut down, falling to her knees on the ground. She coughed, opening her eyes now as she grasped Caspian for support.

"Are you alright? Let's go!" he said as she collected her bearings.

He continued his fighting, Makeeda following suit. The fight was easily won, the people glad to have the slave traders out of business. They cheered for the Narnians as they walked back to the port of Narrowhaven. As they approached the longboats, an old man held a sword up to Caspian.

"My King." he said. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years."  
"That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund pointed out.  
"It's from your Golden Age. There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here. Take it."

As Caspian accepted the sword, the people of Narrowhaven clapped for him.

"Thank you, Lord Bern. We shall find your lost citizens." he said, clapping the man on the shoulder. Caspian looked to Edmund, holding out the sword.

Edmund accepted it, smiling at the gesture.

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

Makeeda looked up at Edmund, closing her book slowly.

"What?" she said.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you better. You almost died, and I… I wasn't there, I couldn't have stopped it. I should've fought harder."  
"Stop." she told him, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Ed, what is this about?"  
"I want you safe."  
"I can take care of myself. In any case, I am your protector, remember?"  
"You are my wife, and I will protect you if I see it necessary."

She stood, walking over to the bed. He was relaxing there, fiddling with his thumbs as he avoided her eyes.

"I don't like this."  
"What?"  
"How you are acting. Don't act like I am some helpless creature who has never seen war, Edmund, I fought beside you in both wars you've settled, remember?"  
"I do."  
"I know you want me safe, just as I want you safe."  
"If we weren't together, it'd be easier to stop the worry."  
"Don't say that!"

He stood now, his face coming within inches of her own.

"You know it's true. When this is all over, it will be a reality. We won't be together anymore. Why are you acting like me being here won't ever end? You are smarter than that Keeda, and you know it will end."  
"That doesn't mean I want it to."  
"I don't either, but it has to. We are from two different worlds. It was never meant to last." His words tore at her, making her feel an ache in her chest she'd never felt before. She'd never experienced him being so blunt, so harsh. It made her eyes water as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Don't…. Don't cry… Keeda… I just need you to stop pretending things are back to normal between us. They will never be normal. Ever again."

He left her alone in the room. She let out a short breath, unsure if she could actually breathe if she tried. She didn't know how to think of the words he'd just said. He held truth in them, but Makeeda had never known life without him. They had been through so much together. She'd never imagined them apart, aside from him living in another world. Even in the beginning, they were hardly just friends. Their liking for each other grew quickly, and it had never changed afterwards.

Makeeda took a deep breath, sitting down on the bed, her face in her hands as she let herself cry. She embraced the ache he had given her, knowing that the inevitable was the only reason she was sleeping alone tonight.


	23. Coriakin's Advice

The next morning was extremely difficult for Makeeda to endure. She woke up in pain, her eyes burning, her stomach in knots. Her body had a serious case of tremors as she was unable to stop the shaking that went through her. It took all of the courage she could muster to step outside, and even that wasn't enough when she saw Edmund's face. He looked tired, as if he'd been up all night as well, though he didn't look at her. He avoided her, like he had been since he'd arrived. He spent a lot of his time polishing his new sword to get the rocks off of it. Lord Bern had hidden it away, allowing the blade to grow old.

The day grew old after what seemed like years, but not before Eustace and Reepicheep had a spar of their own. Reepicheep had won, quite easily, but Eustace seemed eager to learn. By the end of the day, they had found another island. Caspian sent men to the land, though they decided to spend the night on shore. It was difficult for Makeeda to do so. She wouldn't lay next to Edmund, causing questions to rise about their distances with each other. Lucy had already noticed this though, asking Makeeda about it before they laid down for the night. Makeeda told her that they were simply growing apart, but Lucy didn't seem convinced. After reading to keep her mind away from Edmund, Makeeda fell asleep for the night, wishing she could have stayed on the ship by herself.

She had fallen asleep for a short time before she was yanked from her nightmares. She was grateful, regardless, but terrified as the invisible beast took her away from the shore that the crew rested on. After a few moments, they let her go, and she clambered to her feet, lighting up her hands with magic. They swatted her hands down, and she let the magic fade.

"There is no escape." a gruff voice said.  
"What are you?!" she demanded.  
"We are terrifying invisible beasts."  
"If you cold see us, you would be really intimidated." another voice said.  
"You forgot to mention, that we are very large."  
"Well what do you want?" Makeeda asked.  
"You. You'll do what we ask."  
"She will."  
"Well put."  
"Yeah."

Makeeda bit back a snarl, wondering who they thought they were to talk to her in such a tone.

"Or what?" she said.  
"Or death."  
"I wouldn't be much use to you dead, now would I?"  
"Fair point, she has."  
"Alright, then we'll just kill your friends."  
"Good idea."

Makeeda closed her eyes, sighing in annoyance.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, looking around.  
"You will enter the house of the Oppressor." they said, pushing her forward.  
"What house?" she said, before doors opened to reveal the inside of a mansion. She smiled at the magic, though it was unfamiliar to her.  
"Upstairs, you'll find the Book of Incantations. Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen."  
"Well put, chief, well put!"  
"Yeah!"

Makeeda looked inside hesitantly, then looked back.

"Go on, we haven't got all day!"  
"Remember what will happen to your friends!"  
"You've been warned."  
"Right."  
"Why don't you do it yourselves?" she asked. "Why me?"  
"We can't read."  
"Can't write either, as a matter of fact."  
"Why didn't you just say so?" she asked, turning back to the house.  
"Beware of the Oppressor, he's very oppressive."  
"What makes the unseen seen, got it?"  
"Don't forget."  
"Yeah."  
"Right."

Makeeda stepped forward, the doors closing behind her. She wandered upstairs, listening closely for any signs of movement inside the mansion. After reaching the book, she pried at it, unable to open the latch. She watched as a little figurine blew into a horn beside the book, and she blew a breath across the book's cover. The jumbled letters moved to form the title, The Book of Incantations. She smiled, admiring the small amount of magic that was shown here. She opened the book, flipping to a blank, dark page, with white letters on the left side.

"With these words, the tongue must sew, for all around there to be snow." she read aloud. She felt a chill around her, and when she looked up, there was snow everywhere. She smiled at the sight, not seeing snow for over a thousand years now. She looked back to the book, which was now covered in snowflakes. She blew them off, making the pages in the book flip quickly. She slammed her hand down, making the pages stop. She felt a weird sensation, incoherent whispers filling the room. She looked down at the page, shaking off the eerie feeling. "A spell for the strong, a spell for the brave, to make you invincible, gives you the power you crave. A spell for the quiet, to give you a say. A spell for the fainthearted, to keep weakness at bay."

She looked down at her hands as they glowed, feeling a strange power run through her, as if her powers were now heightened. She reached her hand out, tables and chairs in the rooms rattling at her magic. It left her quickly, though, and she looked back down at the page. She tore it out, causing the book's pages to flip violently again. She heard a voice say her name, and after looking around to find no one, she turned back to the book. The pages had stopped, and she put the torn page in her pocket.

"A spell to make the unseen seen." she said. "Like the 'p' in psychology, the 'h' in psychiatry, invisible ink and the truth in theology, a spell to make the unseen seen. The spell is complete. Now all is visible."

She saw a man walking around the place, a book in his hand, flipping through the pages before he saw her.

"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I am Makeeda. I was sent here by invisible beasts, to recite the spell to make the unseen seen."

The man sighed, as if he had figured this was the case.

"I am Coriakin. This is my mansion, my island. Welcome."  
"I am sorry to have intruded."  
"Please, your majesty, I take no offense. It is an honor to have you here. I saw your ship. Surely, there are more of you."  
"Yes…. You know me?"  
"Of course I know you." he smiled. "Come. I imagine your friends are searching for you. I have information that will be valuable to them."

He led her back down the stairs, glancing at her frequently.

"You are admired among people like myself."

She looked up to him.

"Why?"  
"I, too, am a sorcerer."  
"It's a pleasure to meet another holder of magic then." she replied with a smile.

She followed him outside. She saw the crew, with Caspian and Edmund, talking to creatures that were short like dwarves, but with only one very large foot.

"Makeeda." Edmund said with a small sigh, sheathing his sword in relief to see her. Caspian did the same.  
"Your majesties." Coriakin said, bowing to them.  
"Caspian and Edmund." Makeeda said, introducing them. "This is Coriakin. It's his island."

Caspian and Edmund both bowed in return before the little man protested.

"That's what he thinks." he said. "You have wronged us, magician."  
"I have not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection."  
"That's oppressive!"  
"I have not oppressed you."  
"You could have, if you'd wanted to."  
"Be gone." he said, throwing a white substance at them.

It made the creatures leave the area without the ability to stop bouncing away.

"What was that?" Makeeda questioned.  
"Lint, but don't tell them."  
"What were those things?" Eustace asked.  
"Dufflepuds." Coriakin replied, walking back into the mansion.  
"Right, of course, silly me." Eustace said, walking with them.

Makeeda made sure to walk beside her magician kin, rather than walking with Caspian, Lucy or Edmund. He led them up the stairs, taking them somewhere private to talk.

"What did you mean when you said you'd made them invisible for their own good?" Makeeda asked.  
"It seemed the easiest way to protect them from the evil."  
"You mean the mist?" Edmund asked.  
"I mean what lies behind the mist."

They stepped into a room where Coriakin laid out a magical map. On it, there were scenes from Narnia's golden age, including the battle with the White Witch. Makeeda, Lucy and Edmund all smiled, remembering the events from the first hand experience.

"That's quite beautiful…." Eustace said, his face showing actual happiness at the sight of the map's display. He looked up to meet Lucy's gaze, and his face altered quickly. "I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world."

They smiled, looking back down at the map.

"Here is the source of your troubles." Coriakin said, and the map traveled to a dark, green-filled island. "Dark Island. A place where evil lurks. It can take any form. It can make your deepest fears come true. It seeks to corrupt any goodness, to steal the light from this world."  
"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked.  
"You must break its spell." He turned to Edmund. "That sword you carry, there are six others."  
"Have you seen them?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"The six lords, they passed through here?" Caspian asked.  
"Indeed."  
"Where were they headed?"  
"Where I sent them. To break the spell, you must follow the blue star, to Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released." Coriakin explained. "But beware… you are all about to be tested."  
"Tested?" Makeeda asked.

He looked at her now.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you." he told her. As if he could sense her worry, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Be strong. Do not fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."


	24. A Test In Dreams

After setting sail from Coriakin's island, it didn't take long for a tempest to hit. It was a heavy rainstorm, requiring every able body on board to help maintain the ship. Makeeda and Edmund had been put together to work, though Edmund only gave Makeeda one word responses at the best of times when they had to communicate.. She knew he was as equally effected by what had happened between them, but it hurt her even more that he wasn't even allowing her to have a conversation with him. Caspian called them into the cabin, summoning Drinian as well.

"So, we're stuck here," Drinian said. "at half-rations, with food and water for two more weeks, maximum. This is your last chance to turn back, your majesties. There's no guarantee we'll spot the Blue Star anytime soon. Not in this storm. It's a needle in a haystack, trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world."  
"Or get eaten by a sea serpent." Edmund said.

Drinian and Caspian gave him a look.

"I'm just sayin, the men are getting nervous. These are strange seas we're sailing, the likes of which I've never seen before."  
"Then perhaps, Captain, you would like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince that we're abandoning the search for his family." Caspian said.  
"I'll get back to it." Drinian said, putting his coat on. "Just so you know, a storm can play nasty tricks on a crew's mind. Very nasty."

Makeeda looked to Caspian.

"Is there anything you can do?" he asked.  
"I can't control the weather."  
"You can try."  
"It requires strength I do not have."  
"You're a Rider, a sorceress. You have enough power." Edmund told her.

She took a deep breath.

"I am not a Rider any longer and I do not possess enough power." she said, her voice giving off the warning of anger.  
"What is going on between you two?" Caspian asked. "You two can't even look at each other anymore."

Makeeda looked up at him.

"It's none of your business, with all do respect."  
"If it effects this crew, it is my business." he replied. He took a moment to look at them, back and forth. "I know what this is… You two are scared. This is Edmund's last time here, so you push each other away? How disrespectful to each other. You are married. If I could have another day with your sister, Edmund, I certainly wouldn't let us live it the way you two have been since you've been back. I'd enjoy my last day with her."

Makeeda glanced at Edmund, who was staring at the ground. She looked up to Caspian.

"I'm relieving myself of this conversation." she told him firmly. "I'd rather try my hand at magic."

She turned away from them, stepping outside in the cold rain. She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. She drew upon as much power as she could, but nothing changed the weather. Again, she tried, but nothing changed. Once more, giving all the power she had, she reached for her magic, but the rain continued to beat down on her skin. She shook her head, walking to her own cabin. She let her magic dry herself off, her clothes no longer dripping wet. She went to her dresser and pulled out the page she'd torn from the Book of Incantations.

Unfolding the paper, she recited the poem, and felt the magic swell inside herself. She went over to the mirror, admiring how much power was lit up in the palms of her hands. She touched the mirror, causing it to shatter underneath her fingers. She hissed, looking down at the cut that was now there. She felt a strange breeze, and upon looking back up, she found she was no longer in her cabin. She looked around, noticing her surroundings to be in a castle- an all too familiar castle. Snow was underneath her feet, statues everywhere of Narnians in different poses. She no longer felt her bow on her back, but her magic was building up. It felt as if she could not contain it; it was almost at it's tipping point within her, but never spilt.

A hand touched her shoulder, making her turn around.

"Heal it, my dear."

Makeeda looked down at her cut, healing it with the magic that boiled inside of her. She looked back up to the Witch, wondering if she was dreaming. How could she, though? She was only just awake, touching the mirror in her room, wet from the rain the tempest was bringing.

"How are you here?" she asked.  
"What? Do not be ridiculous, dear. Come. We must take care of our troubles. You are ready."

Makeeda didn't know why, but she was content with following her, and so she did. They went into a chamber which Makeeda remembered was the prison. The peace that resided within her fled at the sight of the room. Four chairs were set up, occupants in each. Three of the bodies were limp in their chairs, lifeless. Makeeda recognized the adult Kings and Queens, panic rising in her chest at the sight of three already dead. She looked up to Jadis, but she only touched Makeeda's shoulder, making her calm once again.

"Go on, dear. I saved the traitor for you."

Makeeda looked to Edmund, who stared at her as she stepped forward. Uncontrollably, she reached her hand out to him, and summoned her magic, letting it spill over the top as she took the life from him. She felt herself tear out of the world immediately, and within seconds, she was back in her cabin screaming as if she had just had a nightmare. The mirror was no longer in pieces. In it with her though, was Aslan.

"What have you done, Makeeda?"  
"I… I don't know… That was awful."  
"You chose it, Makeeda."  
"I didn't mean to choose all of that. I just thought that if I was as powerful as she was… Maybe I could be of use to someone on this ship."  
"You wished yourself away, and with it, much more. The Kings and Queens would not be alive without you. You are their protector. Remember that."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"You doubt your value. Don't run from who you are."

He turned away, and she was no longer in front of the mirror. All of it had been a dream, she realized, as she sat upright in her bed. She rubbed her face, then walked to the dresser. The torn out page was still there, and she crumpled it, tossing it into the fire. There was a roar, much like Aslan's, and a green mist that swirled out of the flames. She knitted her eyebrows, knowing this was her test. She walked down to the crew's sleeping quarters, finding Edmund in her fear. He was tossing in his sleep, awakening only to draw his sword and point it at an unknown target. He let it fall to his side as he realized she was beside him.

"I… Can't sleep…" she told him.

Caspian shot up from his own dreams, rubbing his face in relief that it was just that.

"Let me guess." Edmund said, looking from Caspian to Makeeda. "Bad dreams?"

Lucy joined them, clearly upset with her own dreams.

"I can't sleep either."  
"Either we're all going mad… Or something is playing with our minds." Edmund said, getting out of his bed. "Come on."

He took Makeeda's hand and led her back up to her cabin. She laid down, Edmund laying beside her. He took her into his arms comfortingly. She didn't object as she laid her head on his chest. He was warm and she was safe. The dream haunted her as she tried to sleep, replying again and again in her mind. She would occasionally jump in his arms, and he'd hush her gently, running his fingers through her hair to soothe her. She would rest her hand on his chest, half asleep, to feel his heart beating. He was alive, though her drowsiness did not allow her to accept this completely. She was in and out of sleep all night, though she did not mind waking up to Edmund sleeping beside her still.


	25. A Change For the Better

Makeeda woke up to a gentle touch running back and forth on her back. She smiled at the touch, looking up at Edmund, who was wide awake.

"Morning." she said, her voice hoarse.  
"Morning." he replied. "How did you sleep?"  
"I slept."

He watched as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"We should talk…"  
"Why did you sleep here?"  
"I didn't want you to be alone. I was having nightmares, and I knew you were too. I wanted you to sleep peacefully."  
"Ed… You've hurt me."  
"I know I have. I've hurt myself. I just thought I would get the hurt over with now, but I can't stay away from you. You are mine, and I don't have to stay away. I love you."  
"I don't want you to ever do that to me again, Ed." she told him, her voice stern.

He touched her face gently.

"I don't either. I'm sorry. I love you."  
"I love you…"

He pulled her closer, pushing his lips to her own.

* * *

"I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege." Reepicheep said as they rowed the longboats onto a new found island. "There's no sign of anything living."

"Right." Caspian said. "Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The four of us will look for clues."  
"Hang on, you mean the five of us." Eustace said from the back of the boat. The others looked to him. "Come on, please don't send me back to the rat."  
"I heard that." Reepicheep said.  
"Big ears." Eustace mumbled.  
"I heard that too."

They laughed together for a moment. After setting foot on land, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Makeeda all went scouting, trying to find clues of any recent residents.

"We aren't the first ones here after all." Caspian said as they approached a rope that led to a crevice.  
"The lords?" Edmund asked.  
"Could be. What do you think could be down there?"  
"Let's find out."

They all made their way down inside the crevice. They found a pool of golden colored water. They looked around for a moment, trying to find more clues.

"What is that?" Caspian asked.  
"Looks like some sort of gold statue." Edmund replied. He broke off a branch from the wall of the cavern and dipped it into the water. Gold slowly climbed up it, consuming it completely until Edmund let go of it.  
"Poor man. He must have fallen in."  
"Poor Lord." Edmund said, pointing to his shield.  
"The crest of Lord Restimar." Caspian said.  
"His sword!" Edmund said, pointing.  
"We need it."

Edmund drew his own sword, dipping the tip into the water and hooking it to the other sword's hilt. He slowly drew it out of the water, Caspian pulling him back to safety.

"Your sword hasn't turned to gold." Lucy pointed out.  
"Both swords are magical." Caspian reminded her.

Lucy looked back down to the man.

"He mustn't have known what hit him." she said sympathetically.  
"Maybe." Edmund said, picking up a shell. "Or maybe he was onto something."  
"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked.

Edmund took the shell and dipped it in the water. He quickly let go of it as it turned to gold then held it up to his face.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked.  
"Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world." he told her. Lucy exchanged glances with Makeeda, then looked back to Edmund. "Lucy, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do or who to live with."  
"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." Caspian said.  
"Says who?" Edmund scoffed.  
"I do."

Edmund stood at this. He had an odd aura to him, one that Makeeda had never seen before.

"I am not your subject." he said.  
"You've been waiting for this, haven't you? To challenge me, you doubt my leadership."  
"You doubt yourself."  
"You're a child."  
"You're a spineless sap." Makeeda knew this would not end well if it wasn't forcefully stopped. Lucy seemed to know this too, as she stepped forward to grab Edmund's arm, but he yanked it away. "I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter, and now it's you. You know I'm braver than both of you. Why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!"  
"If you think you're so brave, prove it!"

Caspian pushed Edmund, who swung his sword in retaliation. They started fighting for a moment, but Lucy stepped in between them.

"Stop it!" she said, looking back and forth from one man to the other. "Both of you! Look at yourselves! Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about… Let's just get out of here."

Caspian followed her out, Makeeda watching Edmund as he tossed the shell into the pool. She took his hand to comfort him, leading him out of the cavern. They made their way back to the shore, not speaking as they did so.

"What food did you find?" Caspian asked upon returning.  
"It's volcanic, your majesty. Not much grows." a man said.  
"Where's Eustace?" Lucy asked.  
"I believe he's out not helping us load the boats." Reepicheep said.  
"Edmund I've got a bad feeling…" Lucy said after looking around for a moment.  
"I'll go find him." Edmund said, his voice annoyed.  
"I'll go with you." Caspian said.

Makeeda watched as they walked away for a moment, then got in one of the boats to return to the ship. After waiting a short while, a loud, familiar roar was heard from the island. Makeeda's head snapped up, her heart quickening.

"Was that a volcano?" Lucy asked hopefully.  
"That was no volcano…" Makeeda said as the roaring continued.

She could hear the beat of wings as Drinian ordered the archers to prepare themselves. Makeeda, however, could not bring herself to ready her bow. As she had suspected, a large golden dragon came flying into view

"You're our best archer, take aim!" Drinian commanded.  
"Captain…. I will not… I can't…" she replied, stepping in front of Lucy so as to protect her.

The dragon was roaring, fire coming from it's mouth as it flew over the ship.

"Take your positions!" Drinian told the men.

The dragon landed on the mast, though the archers didn't make it easy for it to stay there. It flew back to the island after Reepicheep stabbed at him. It came back, though, carrying Edmund as it flew around.

"Edmund!" Makeeda screamed.

They readied a boat to go back to the island immediately after the dragon landed on the shore. Upon reaching Caspian and Edmund, however, they were told that the dragon was, in fact, Eustace. He had a golden cuff on his front leg.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure." Edmund said.  
"Everyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted… Well, anyone from here." Caspian said.

Makeeda stepped forward, taking the cuff off of him.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund asked.  
"Not that I know of." Makeeda replied.  
"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased." Edmund told Eustace.  
"The boats are ready, sire!" a minotaur yelled.  
"We can't leave him alone." Lucy said.  
"We can't bring him on board, your majesty." Drinian told her.  
"Drinian, you and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here till morning, and work out what to do."

Eustace blew a flame of fire, showing he could be of use for the night. As the sun set, and darkness took over the sky, Makeeda could not sleep. She laid awake until she heard a low growl from Eustace. She sat up, seeing large tears escaping his eyes. She sat by him, although he turned away from her.

"All is not as lost as it seems." she told him. "I'll stay up with you, if you wish…. I'll wager you didn't even believe in dragons this morning. You know, extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people. Maybe it's a sign that you have an extraordinary destiny. Something greater than you could have ever imagined."

Eustace turned back to her, laying his head down by her as she spoke.

"Believe it or not, you are not the first dragon I've encountered." she told him. "I used to have one for a companion. I used to be a Dragon Rider."  
"Tis true." Reepicheep said, joining their conversation.  
"Reep tells it better than I…."

Makeeda let the mouse tell stories of dragons, falling asleep to his tales, as did Eustace.


	26. The Last Battle

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the edited chapters of the story. I am happier with it now. (:**

**Please feel free to rate, review and even PM me if you have anything you'd like to say.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

The next morning, the blue star appeared. Everyone went back to the ship, following it's guidance for as long as it stayed in the sky. They had decided Eustace would fly along with them until they could find a solution to changing him back. Makeeda cursed herself for not bringing more books; perhaps she would have something useful if she had more of her library with her.

As the journey continued, it became harder and harder to sail. The crew went below deck to manually row the ship along, though they quickly grew tired, and the ship was forced to a stop.

"If I get any hungrier, I'm gonna eat the dragon!" a crewman grumbled as he worked next to Makeeda.

Eustace flew away from him angrily. Drinian seemed to agree with the man.

"If we don't find land by tonight, they may well eat that-"

The ship swayed abruptly and the crew rushed to the side, demanding to know what they hit. Makeeda looked up at the sound of Edmund praising Eustace. The ship was now moving, due to Eustace dragging it along by latching his tail to the bow and flapping his wings violently.

Caspian, Edmund and Makeeda went to the cabin of the ship, Casipan clearly wanting to talk about their strategies once they reached Ramandu's Island. He was silent for a while, after laying the three swords out on the table. Makeeda folded her arms, looking down at the map.

"We can't be sure the other Lords even made it to Ramandu's Island." Caspian told them.

* * *

Upon arriving at the island, the crew pressed forward, inspecting the island further. Makeeda liked it, a forested look given off; it reminded her of Narnia's woods. They reached a long table, full of food, which the crew eagerly grabbed at. Caspian told them to wait, though, after finding three petrified men at the end of the table with plates of food in front of them.

"Lord Revilian. Lord Mavramon. Lord Argoz." he said, after looking at the men in turn. Lucy brushed the hair out of one of the men's faces, gasping and jumping back afterwards. Makeeda stretched her bow's string, pointing it at the man. "He's breathing."  
"So are they." Edmund said.  
"They're under a spell." she told him after he looked at her.  
"Hey." Edmund said, pointing his metal torch at the table. "It's the stone knife. This is Aslan's table."  
"Their swords." Caspian said, and he and Lucy took the out and laid them on the table.  
"That's six."  
"Still missing one."  
"Look!" Lucy said, as the swords lit up and the star fell from the sky.

The star touched down on the ground in front of the table, turning into a lovely woman. The crew bowed to her as she greeted them.

"Welcome, travelers of Narnia. Arise." she seemed quite nice, but Makeeda knew not if it was because she wanted something of them in return for manners. "Are you not hungry?"  
"Who are you?" Edmund asked.  
"I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu." she told him. "I am your guide."  
"You're a star?" Caspian asked. She nodded to him. "You are most beautiful."

Makeeda looked at him. He seemed quite taken with her, though Makeeda thought he was more bewitched than anything.

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form."  
"No."  
"Please." she said, turning to the crew. "The food is for you. There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table."

She waved her hands, the candles lighting along the table.

"Help yourselves."  
"Wait." Makeeda said. "What happened to them?"  
"These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores." Liliandil explained. "They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep."  
"Will they ever wake?"  
"When all is put right… Come. There is little time." Makeeda dropped her bow, letting it rest at her side as they followed the star out to a balcony that over looked the ocean. From the balcony, they could see Dark Island. "Before long, the evil will be unstoppable."  
"Coriakin said to break its spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan's table." Caspian told her.  
"He speaks the truth."  
"We only found six. Do you know where the seventh is?" Edmund asks.  
"In there." she said, pointing to the Island. "You will need great courage. Waste no time."  
"I hope we meet again." Caspian said.  
"Goodbye." she said, giving him a pleasant smile.

She changed back into her star form, shooting back up to her place in the sky.

The crew went back to the ship, sailing to the edge of Dark Island. It was eerie, the silence that fell amongst the crew unhelpful to ease the feeling.

"What do you think is in there?" a minotaur asked.  
"Our worst nightmares." Edmund said.  
"Our darkest wishes." Caspian agreed.  
"Pure evil." Drinian concluded. "Tavros, unlock the armory and prepare the archers."  
"Let's get ready." Caspian told the others. They went down to the cabin, arming themselves for any battle that would come. "In case we don't get through, whatever this is… I want you to know I think of you as my brother, Ed."  
"Me too." Edmund replied.

Makeeda helped Edmund strap the cuirass to his body as Caspian got out Peter's sword.

"You gave up your sword." he told Edmund.  
"It wasn't mind to keep."  
"Use this."  
"But it's-"  
"Peter would want you to have it."

Edmund took it gingerly, then strapped it to his waist. Makeeda put on her own armor, slipping on her gloves last. Her gedway ignasia glowed through it in preparation for a fight.

* * *

They sailed slowly and quietly to the darkness that fogged around the island.

"No matter what happens here, everyone has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together we have traveled far. Together we have faced diversity. Together we can do it again. Now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations. Be strong, never give in. Our world, our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia."

As Caspian stepped down from his speech, the crew cheered at his words.

Moments passed before the green mist began to consume the ship, making it too dark to see through. Makeeda heard whispers in Elven around her, though she blocked them out successfully. Edmund, who stood beside her, yelled at whatever he was seeing, making her touch his hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.  
"I'm fine." he said.

They could hear yelling in the distance. As they sailed closer to the rocks, a man's warning to keep away from him were clear.

"We do not fear you!" Caspian said.  
"Nor I you!"

Edmund shown his metal torch through the fog. The man was old, a long beard on his face, which only showed signs of fear.

"You will not defeat me!" the man yelled, holding his sword up.  
"Caspian, his sword!" Makeeda yelled, pointing to him.  
"Lord Rhoop!" Caspian said, running to the side of the ship.

Eustace swooped him up, placing him gently on the ship.

"Off me, demon!" the man yelled.  
"No, my lord." Caspian said. "We are not here to harm you. I am your King, Caspian."  
"Caspian?" the man said. "My lord? You should not have come. Quickly, turn this ship about before it's too late!"  
"We have his sword!" Edmund proclaimed. "Let's go."  
"Let's turn her around Drinian."  
"Aye." Drinian said, running to the wheel of the ship.  
"Do not think!" Rhoop said. "Do not let it know your fears, or it will become them!"  
"Oh no." Edmund said.

Makeeda looked at him.

"Edmund, what did you just think of?"  
"Oh I'm sorry." he told her.

They could hear a rumble in the water as rocks turned to a long snake. It slithered under the boat, emerging on the other side. It hissed loudly, and the archers prepared themselves. Makeeda heard Eustace's wings pounding in the sky before he attacked the giant serpent. The serpent chomped it's giant jaw down on him, plunging under the water. When they came back up, the serpent slammed Eustace onto a rock. As it tried to snap onto him again, Eustace let out a large flame from his mouth. It hissed again, putting its enflamed face down into the water.

Lord Rhoop, however, did not agree that Eustace was a friend, and threw his sword at the dragon, stabbing it into his shoulder. Makeeda turned and hit the man in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground.

"Crew, to your rowing positions!" Drinian said.

The serpent emerged again from the water. It jumped up, wrapping it's body around the ship.

"We can smash him on the rocks!" Caspian said.  
"I'll keep him busy!" Edmund said. He ran up to the top of the ship, egging the snake on. It snapped at him, breaking off a part of the ship.

"No!" Makeeda screamed, shooting arrows at the snake as quickly as she could. They went back and forth, distracting the snake as Caspian rammed it into the rocks. Edmund fell from the top of the ship from the collision and Makeeda ran to him. "Ed! Ed, wake up."

He opened his eyes and she helped him to his feet. He stood staring at the serpent for a moment, as if dazed from the fall.

"Move!" Makeeda yelled, and she shoved him over. She picked up an axe and chopped at a section of the serpent. It faded to mist. "We can beat this."  
"We have to get it closer." Edmund said.  
"Ready the harpoons!" Caspian ordered.

They shot at the thing, slamming it's head down as Edmund climbed up to the crow's nest of the ship. Once he was up there, though, he seemed distracted. Makeeda yelled for him before his sword lit up. The snake snapped at him one last time, and he stabbed his sword into it's mouth. It fell to the water, moving no more.

It took but a minute for the fog to clear, the spell lifting rapidly. The crew smiled at what they had achieved, cheering in celebration as boats swam forward from the island. The lost citizens of Narrowhaven returned to them.

"We did it!" Lucy said happily.  
"Lucy! I'm done here, in the water!"

They went to the edge of the boat, seeing Eustace swimming in the waves.

"Eustace!" she said.  
"I'm a boy again!"  
"Eustace!" Reepicheep said. "I see your wings have been clipped!"

He jumped into the water with the boy, claiming that the water was sweet after tasting it.

"Look!"

The water was quickly covered in lilies, white spreading all around them.

"Aslan's country." Caspian said. "We must be close."  
"Well. We've come this far." Edmund said.

So they prepared a longboat, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Makeeda, Eustace and Reepicheep all getting inside to row themselves through it. The Dawn Treader stayed behind, waiting for them to return. During the journey, Eustace spoke of his experience in being a dragon.

"It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. Like pulling a thorn from your foot. It wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I'm sorry for being such a sop."  
"It's ok Eustace." Edmund said. "You were a pretty good dragon."

Makeeda smiled with Lucy.

"My friends, we have arrived." Reepicheep said.

They turned to see land, with a large wave risen on one side of it. It was a beautiful sight to see. They got out of the boat and walked closer to the wall of water before Eustace greeted Aslan, who had been following them.

"Greetings, Kings and Queens. You have done well. Very well, indeed." he said, standing next to them now. "You have come far, and how your journey is at its end."  
"Is this your country?" Lucy asked.  
"No. My country lies beyond."  
"Is my father in your country?" Caspian asked.  
"You can only find that out for yourself, my son." Aslan told him. "You should know that if you continue, there is no return."

They watched as Caspian stepped forward, touching the water slowly, before returning to them.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked.  
"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for." Caspian said. "I spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom, with people. I promised to be a better king."  
"You already are." Aslan said, and he turned to Edmund and Lucy. "Children."  
"I think perhaps it's time we went home, actually, Lu." Edmund told Lucy.  
"I thought you loved it here." Lucy said.  
"I do, but I love home, and our family as well." Edmund explained. "They need us."

Reepicheep stepped forward, asking Aslan if he could go see his country. Aslan allowed him access, and Reepicheep said his goodbye's. Eustace had a difficult time with it though, causing Makeeda to cry at the sight of the young boy's sorrow. With his goodbye's said, he ran forward, swimming up the large wave and disappearing over the top.

"This is our last time here, isn't it?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes." Aslan replied. "You have grown up. Just like Peter and Susan."  
"Will you visit us in our world?"  
"I shall be watching you always."  
"How?"  
"In your world, I have another name. You must learn me by it. That is the reason you were brought to Narnia; by knowing me here for a little while, you may know me better there."  
"Will we meet again?"  
"Yes, dear one. One day."

Aslan roared, causing the wave to open for Edmund and Lucy to leave. Makeeda looked at her husband, then to Aslan.

"I have always tried to not question your plan, my King… But what do I do now that the Kings and Queens I am meant to protect are no longer here?"  
"Narnia always has a use for you, my dear." Aslan replied. She nodded, tears still running down her painted face. "I offer you, though, the same that I granted to Gabriella when she wished to leave with Peter. If it is your wish, you may leave with Edmund, but you will never come back."

Makeeda looked to Edmund.

"Will you take me?" she asked.

He reached out his hand for her, and she took it gently.

"I won't leave without you." he told her.

She smiled, then looked to Caspian.

"You all are the closest thing I have to family. That includes you, Eustace." he said. Eustace smiled at him.

Edmund and Lucy hugged Caspian in turn. Edmund then bowed to Aslan. Lucy hugged him as she cried, then Makeeda bowed, thanking him again for everything he'd ever done for her. She followed Edmund and Lucy to the opened wave, and they all looked back one more time. Eustace turned as well.

"Will I ever come back?" he asked.  
"Narnia may yet have need of you." Aslan replied.

Eustace bowed to him, joining the other three. Makeeda's vision was obscured, water splashing over her. She was soon under water, and swimming to an unknown surface. When she go to the top, she was in a strange room, made of white wood. Edmund, Lucy and Eustace were with her, and a yell was coming from outside the door. A woman called for Eustace, but they all just sat there, staring at each other. Makeeda felt something different about herself, though she figured many things would be different now. One thing was for sure to be unchanged though- she would follow Edmund until the day she died. She would be happy here, with him, and he would never be away from her again.


End file.
